


The Final Battle For Everyone's Souls

by PHboy99



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aragaki Shinjiro Lives, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Grinding, Mild Sexual Content, Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 4 Spoilers, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona Series References, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHboy99/pseuds/PHboy99
Summary: A new evil force is lurking within the Earth. The Dark Hour is gone, The TV World is gone, and the Metaverse is gone. But in an unexpected twist of fate, they return. Only this time, they are merged into one. Will this new threat be stopped once and for all and will these Persona users be able to finish the final request coming from the Velvet Room?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kirijo Mitsuru/Sanada Akihiko, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Persona 4 Protagonist, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Strange Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So this is my first time writing a fanfic. Of course, there will be flaws in this since this is my first time. Please expect this from time to time. I still hope you enjoy reading this so without further ado let's begin.

The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate...  
Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope.  
Yet arcana is the means by which all is revealed.  
Beyond the Beaten Path lies the absolute end.  
It matters not who you are, Death awaits you.

"How foolish... your actions will draw many back into suffering and strife!  
Why will you not understand this?"  
"You fools! Then I have no choice! I will bring about the deaths of those who will keep true peace from the world!"  
"You'll accomplish nothing. That is the truth." "  
I will grant you a suitable death... one of which there is no escape!"  
"Death to those who have chosen to walk the fool's path."  
"Knowledge of the truth is not everything. Yet drunk with truth, you exceeded your role and became too involved... Now, learn for yourselves whose wrath you have brought down!"  
"I ... am a god. I'll teach you the truth of your minuscule existences."  
"You cannot defeat me with strength alone. Soon, you will understand."  
"The stage is already set for your demise...  
I'll end your lives here!"  
"Goodbye ... accept the reality of your death."

"I release upon you the deadly sin of lust/vanity/gluttony/wrath/greed/envy/pride. You have no means of escape, humans. The  
insanity/fraudulence/selfishness/passion/fixation/resentment/ingratitude of mankind shall bring forth ruin..."  
"The abyss of the unconscious yearns for ultimate ruin... You have no means of escape, humans. Punishment shall strike you all... As you pass through the gates of  
destruction..."  
"I can't deny you're all strong—But that's exactly what's making you suffer. It's time to end all of this. I'm going to save all of you!"  
"A reality where none shall suffer...To realize it...I will use all of our power!"  
"I understand the difficulty of accepting such a huge change, but that's nothing more than your fears controlling you! Please! Won't you please believe me?"  
"Suffering and pain bring nothing to people except their ruin! Why would you force yourself into that? Just... let me save you all, just this once!"  
"Do you remember how every one of your dreams was granted in my reality? Not a single person is in pain here...Why would you deny them that opportunity?"  
"A reality where...no one suffers..."

???: *NGH! *HAAAAA! *huff *huff *huff *huff *huff  
Ren Amamiya suddenly wakes up sweating profusely. He examines his surroundings and realizes that it was all just a nightmare. Trying to compose himself, he tries to keep quiet knowing that he wasn't alone in his room. 

Ren: Huh. This again? How many times did this come into my head?  
???: ngh. Ren?

Beside him is his one and only love, the beautiful Lover of the Fool, Ann Takamaki. Ever since their first encounter in the rain, Ren fell in love with Ann at first sight. It was genuine and sweet. Their adventures as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts made their bond stronger than ever. Not only that, they were even classmates at Shujin Academy. Within that year, their bond molded from friendship all the way up to lovers. Ren was a lucky Fool who fell for the sexy Lover Ann. Ever since his confession at the rooftop, Ren felt his obligation to protect Ann at all costs. Ann looked at Ren as her ray of light. The light that saved her from the darkness known as Suguru Kamoshida, who changed the life of her best friend Shiho Suzui. Whenever there are no quests for Mementos given to the Phantom Thieves, they would always have time for each other. Hanging out at malls, Ren visiting Ann’s modeling gigs, dates at Shinagawa or Kichijoji, working out at the Protein Lovers gym, hanging out at Shinjuku, and their most favorite of all…making out. They would make out like rabbits who love to poke fun at each other. Ann woke up with concern about Ren’s recurring nightmares.

Ann: Ren? Are you alright?  
Ren: Yeah. This is nothing.  
Ann: Don’t lie to me. I hate it whenever you keep something that bothers you. Please don’t do that to me. 

Ren felt guilty by those words. He will never forget the date February 3, 2017, the day that the world was saved from Takuto Maruki’s false reality. Ren had to go to juvenile detention to testify against the man who ruined him, Masayoshi Shido. This was the only way to save his friends and his girlfriend at the cost of one Goro Akechi, his rival and enemy who hates him and yet sees him as his equal. 

Ren: I’ll tell you tomorrow Ann. I’ll explain everything  
Ann: Yes please. I hate seeing you in pain. Let’s just go back to sleep.  
Ren: Ann?  
Ann: Hm?  
Ren: I love you  
Ann: I love you too

The two kissed before lying down on the bed again, this time with their lips locked. Suddenly, Ann’s tongue slides into Ren’s mouth. Their innocent kiss quickly transformed into a hot French kiss. They usually make out in the event of either one of them desiring for each other but in this case, it was for reassurance that they will be strong despite all the barriers they encounter. After their two-tongue lip tango, they immediately went to sleep.

The Next Day…

???: Sheesh! You guys were loud as heck! No wonder why Makoto told me to keep an eye on you two.  
Ren: Oh shut it. You keep on telling me to go to sleep, even if I had arrived from work very early.  
???: Eh it’s just an old habit of mine.  
Ann: Morning Ren!  
Ren: Morning my love!  
*kiss  
Ann: Come on let’s have breakfast! I’m sure you’re hungry.  
Ren: Yes I am. How about you Morgana?  
Morgana, the monster cat Ren encountered at Kamoshida’s palace. Morgana became Ren’s partner and a brother-like pet in his journey. He became infatuated with Ann (or as he nicknamed her Lady Ann) just because of her looks. However when Ren and Ann became boyfriend and girlfriend, Morgana started to understand the meaning of true love. He therefore confessed and apologized to the two of them for the times he kept on telling Lady Ann to break up with Ren to be with him instead. Ann and Ren accepted his apology and Morgana surprisingly gave his blessing to them along with Sojiro Sakura, Ren’s guardian during his stay. They enjoyed seeing the lovebirds together and falling in love with each other, except the time when they were loud in the attic during their passionate Valentine’s evening. When Ren left Tokyo after his probation, Morgana decided to come with Ren on his way back to his hometown. Ren’s parents were confused why he brought a cat home with him but agreed to have him stay. Speaking of, the reunion between Ren and his family was emotional. They hugged him tightly and asked for forgiveness for not defending him during his probation. After nearly 2 years of his stay in his hometown, Ren, now working as a physical therapist under the command of Dr. Tae Takemi and a part-time speech writing intern for Toranosuke Yoshida, rented an apartment in Tokyo where he invited Ann to live with him. Surprisingly, Ann’s parents agreed with that offer and they let her live with Ren and Morgana. 

Morgana: Yup! I’m hungry as well  
Ann: Okay. Food’s ready!  
Ren, Ann and Morgana: Let’s eat!

Ren and Ann had a Sunny Side Up and Bacon breakfast with coffee. Morgana had his favorite smashed fatty tuna with a bowl of water provided. Ann then proceeded to ask 

Ann: Okay Ren? What is it that keeps you from having those nightmares?  
Ren: I’m not sure how to describe it but…I was transported on the day when we fought against Yaldabaoth. Not only that it was a different type of nightmare.  
Morgana: What do you mean?  
Ren: Well how do I put it? After that I was transported to the day we faced Maruki in his palace. From there I began seeing different visions and flashes.  
Morgana: Visions and flashes?  
Ann: What are they?  
Ren: It’s weird but how do I describe it? One was in a place where it was…I don’t know but the sky was red and a huge figure was hovering at us.  
Morgana: Ok. I never recalled something like that, let alone a Reaper.  
Ren: Not only that but the next one is weird…

Struggling to find the words, Ren took a deep breath.

Ren: I also found myself in a place where the moon was present in our eyes but all I saw is another figure. Only this time, it had a sword and a creepy look on its face. It also had wings which after his defeat, the moon turned red.  
Ann: The moon…turned red?  
Morgana: Hold on. We were there?!  
Ren: Yeah but with all those events, I see other people fighting against them.  
Morgana: Other people?  
Ann: Wait. Are they persona users?  
Ren: Seems like it. Though I’m not sure as of now.  
Morgana: I see  
Ren: The worst part is that all of us, including those people, die  
Ann: What?  
Morgana: Really?  
Ren: Yeah.  
Ann: Oh god.  
Morgana: Wait. Isn’t the metaverse removed already?  
Ren: It is. Why are you asking?

Just then, Ren’s phone vibrates. He grabs the phone and to his surprise, he sees the “icon” once again

Ren: WHAT?!

Ann suddenly grabs her phone and sees the said “icon”

Ann: Wait. IT’S BACK?!

Morgana: Wh-wh-wh-WHAT?!

Then their group chat suddenly appears

Phantom Thieves 4-EVER!  
Ryuji: GUYS LOOK! CHECK YOUR PHONES ASAP!  
Yusuke: WHAT?! TH-THE METANAV?!  
Makoto: IT CAME BACK!  
Futaba: My eyes are not deceiving me. This is real!  
Haru: What is going on?! Tell me this is not true!  
Sumire: Ren-Senpai! Ann-Senpai! Are you guys there?  
Ren: Yeah. We saw it!  
Ann: I don’t know what the meaning of this is! 

Then Ren suddenly jolts down to the ground. Almost like a cramp in his brain, he blacks out and falls from the chair.

Ann: REN!  
Morgana: REN! Are you okay?

Ren suddenly sees the visions flashing in his head again but this time, he is the one fighting these figures along with two unknown people. Ann and Morgana then gave him some space to recover. 

Ren: What the hell is going on?

Somewhere in Inaba

???: Come on Senpai. We need to get some cooking done!  
???: Okay Rise. And next time don’t call me Senpai anymore. I mean its still cute but we are married you know?  
Rise: Hahaha! Alright Yu. Come here and help me please?  
Yu: Coming!  
Rise Kujikawa is a famous showbiz popstar in all of Japan. Her popularity was so high that she had to have bodyguards every time she goes out in public. However, there was a time where she had to go on hiatus because she did not feel like her real self anymore. She then went to Inaba where she encountered Yu Narukami, a then-student from Yasogami High who was sent to Inaba after his parents informed him about a job that needed both of them to be abroad. He was under the care of Ryotaro Dojima, a father who works in the Inaba Police. Along the way, Yu made a brother-sister bond with Nanako Dojima. One day, Rise was abducted and transferred into the TV world where she was forced to face her on self which she denied. The Investigation Team then fought against Rise’s shadow where they nearly got beaten to death due to the shadow’s knowledge on their weaknesses. Despite this encounter, even after fighting Teddie’s shadow, they were able to defeat Rise’s shadow with Rise accepting her true self thus gaining her persona. Since then, Rise fell in love with Yu as the Investigation Team continued with their mission to save the town by defeating the fog. Yu and Rise’s relationship blossomed when Rise was at her worst, her role being given to someone else. Yu could not stand seeing Rise being down and broken in which he gave her a hug to comfort her. Yu Narukami became Rise’s light and confinement which made them boyfriend and girlfriend. After the battle against Izanami, the town of Inaba is finally safe. Yu had to go and leave the town the next day which left Rise in tears but vowing to be with her again. The next year, Yu returned to Inaba which he reunited with the Dojimas and his friends, including his famous girlfriend. Since then, he spent his life going in and out helping with odd jobs until he landed a job at the Tokyo Center for Human Rights. It was then Rise decided that she would go with Yu to live with him in Tokyo which Yu’s family and Rise’s family accepted. The two went on to live together and get married. Their wedding ceremony was a private one in which only their family and friends would join the celebrations. The news of Rise’s wedding became a hot topic in showbiz which her fans showered them with love and not a single drop of hate was spread. Now living in Tokyo, the newlyweds prepare for breakfast. 

Yu: Hehe. You know you remind me of the time back in Inaba.  
Rise: Oh yeah, what time?  
Yu: When you told me about the time when you joined us.  
Rise: Mmm. I knew I need to have some people to depend on. I was a loner back then and despite my status, I was never happy. But here I am, married to the man I love.  
Yu: Me too.  
Rise: Ehehe. Come on let’s eat!  
Yu: Sure

As they were about to eat their cooked meals on the table, Yu suddenly blacks out and collapses on the floor.

Rise: YU!  
Yu: Ngh! AAH!

Yu’s head suddenly begins to shake. He sees visions and flashes of his adventures with the Investigation Team along with other people that he does not recognize. Losing his mind, Rise holds him tight for him not to lose control. 

Rise: Oh my god! Yu! Are you okay? Say something?  
Yu: *huff *huff *huff Rise?  
Rise: Yeah?  
Yu: What the hell was that?

Just then Yu and Rise’s phones begin to vibrate. Messages from their group chat emerge. 

Investigation Team 4-EVER!  
Yosuke: YOU GUYS! CHECK YOUR TV’s RIGHT NOW! TOUCH THEM  
Chie: What is it?  
Yosuke: JUST DO IT!  
Chie: WHAT THE?! IT RIPPLED!  
Yukiko: WH-WHA?! HOW CAN THIS BE?!  
Kanji: DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL?!  
Naoto: I SEE IT!  
Teddie: OH BOY! THIS IS HORRIBLE!  
Kanji: Teddie! What’s going on?!  
Teddie: I DON’T KNOW! But…  
Yukiko: But what?  
Teddie: I’m sensing something weird there  
Rise: Yu and I just touched the screen, it did ripple  
Chie: EXACTLY! WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! WHAT IS THAT “SOMETHING” THERE?!

Then the home telephone rang. Yu ran to answer it and a girl’s voice came.

Nanako: Big bro!  
Yu: Nanako!  
Nanako: Big bro, the TV just rippled. Something weird is happening.  
Yu: WHAT?! Where’s Uncle Ryotaro?  
Nanako: He’s right here! Dad!  
Yu: Put the telephone on speakerphone please?  
Nanako: Okay!  
Ryotaro: Yu! Rise! What is going on?  
Rise: We don’t know! This happened just now to us as well.  
Ryotaro: Damn it! It’s also happening everywhere in Inaba!  
Yu: I know! Just tell me if things go wrong over there. We’ll go to you ASAP.  
Ryotaro: Got it. Stay safe right there okay?  
Yu: You as well! Send my regards to Nanako.  
Ryotaro: Sure!  
Rise: Take care! Bye!

Yu then placed the telephone back to the charging dock.

Rise: Why is this happening? Didn’t we defeat something like this already?  
Yu: I don’t know but. While I was down I saw some weird images  
Rise: Weird images?  
Yu: It’s to hard to describe but we were there along with other people. They could be persona users as well  
Rise: Other persona users?  
Yu: Might be

Later that evening…

Ren had to file for a leave due to an “illness”. The office agreed that made Ren rest in his apartment. With Ann and Morgana by his side, he was able to get better by the minute. After dinner and a quick shower, the three of them suddenly fell asleep. 

*cue Aria of The Soul  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVAp5UDnsPI

Suddenly Ren heard the familiar piano. He woke up in that room he was all to familiar with. He was in his Phantom Thief attire which he did not even thought of wearing again. The cell door was opened and to his right was another man. A man with silver hair wearing glasses and an outfit reminiscent of a school uniform. He came out from a door that resembles a limousine. 

Ren: Whoa! Who are you?  
Yu: What? Oh I am Yu Narukami. What’s your name?  
Ren: Ren. Ren Amamiya. Nice to meet you  
Yu: That’s very nice but what is going on here? The Velvet Room is somehow merged into something I don’t know.  
Ren: Mine is like a prison. What’s yours?  
Yu: Huh me? Like a limousine.  
Ren: Oh

Just then a familiar voice was heard

???: My oh my. This is the first time we had something like this. Welcome back to the Velvet Room.

An old man wearing a tuxedo with white gloves on both of his hands. With wide eyes, a very long nose and a wide smile he greeted

???: My name is Igor. I am very pleased for your return here my fellow gentlemen.  
Ren & Yu: Igor?!  
Igor: Do not be alarmed. As before, you two are fast asleep in the real world.  
Ren: What’s going on?! And uhh it still beats me to hear your voice like that.  
Yu: Voice?  
Ren: Yeah. The time when I was first summoned here, it was a false version of him. Their traits were similar but the fake Igor tried to kill me in the end.  
Igor: Indeed. That was a strange time for me as well. Anyway I would like to introduce you to your assistants. 

Suddenly, three figures wearing blue appear beside Igor. A little girl with golden eyes wearing a headband with white butterfly ornaments and yellow roses holding a book, a woman with platinum-blonde hair, pale skin also with golden eyes, and a woman with short hair with yellow eyes wearing an outfit resembling a stewardess. The three then speak

???: We welcome your return here Trickster.  
Yu: Trickster?  
Ren: Oh yeah, Lavenza calls me Trickster. That’s my nickname right here from her.  
Lavenza: Greetings sir. My name is Lavenza, the guardian of the trickster beside you.  
Margaret: Pleased to see you again Yu. My name is Margaret. It’s an honor to meet you, delighted young man.  
Ren: Okay. And um you are?  
Elizabeth: Oh, where are my manners? My name is Elizabeth and I am the oldest of the three sisters right here. And I bring you some information about this occurrence.  
Yu: Information?  
Igor: Yes. There were recent events where strange things have been happening. Some would even say that “it” has returned. I can now confirm to both of you that these are true.  
Ren: I knew it!  
Yu: Damn! 

Yu and Ren were in disbelief after what Igor told them. The Shadows are indeed back. 

Ren: So what now? What are we going to do?  
Igor: Elizabeth here will explain the situation and the task that you need to settle this issue.  
Elizabeth: Yes Master. It all began years ago, when a young man by the name of Makoto Yuki came and got the power of the wildcards. From there he wielded multiple personas like the two of you. He summons them by using an evoker that his friends gave him in the SEES team. Their mission was to eliminate the Dark Hour from the world.  
Ren: SEES? Dark Hour?  
Yu: As far as I know, they are called the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. I have read about them in a newspaper once.  
Elizabeth: Correct. Just like both of you, he was tasked to fight shadows in a tower that hosts them. This tower is called Tartarus. It was a tower full of torment, darkness, and served as a dungeon of torment for mortal souls. I regret to inform you that this tower has returned. After his adventures in 264 floors, he finally reached the top. This is where everything changed. He and his friends faced the personification of Death. The Greek Goddess of the Night.  
Ren: Nyx.  
Yu: Huh?  
Elizabeth: Correct. Nyx was their final hurdle. Nyx was unbeatable or in other words cannot be killed. But in order for the world to be saved, he was given the Power of the Universe. This power was used for him to seal Nyx in order to prevent humanity to wish for death. With the Great Seal, the world was saved but at a cost. He was given until March 5th to fulfill the promise he made with his friends. That gave him enough essence to see his friends and beloved one last time before he died, fully becoming the seal itself.  
Ren: Died? What do you mean?  
Yu: (internal thoughts) Hold on. I think I know this story!

Flashback: After the Investigation Team fought Margaret  
“A soul slumbers at the ends of the world, that of a young man who devoted himself to becoming a seal. That soul is risking itself to prevent mankind, who has lost the joy of living, from calling down ultimate destruction.”

Yu: So what does this mean?  
Elizabeth: The Great Seal is still present…until. There was an evil force that came through it. Much bigger than the ones you’ve faced.  
Lavenza: So your mission is to finish off the evil forces that have been corrupting the seal. And also…  
Margaret: Yu. Remember the story I told you guys?  
Yu: Yes? What about it.  
Margaret: There is a chance for him to be saved.  
Ren: Saved? You mean bringing him back to life?  
Elizabeth: Yes. Your job is to eliminate these Shadows once more. Once you do, unseal the Barrier that holds Nyx and seal it again. You have to do this in order to prevent a big mistake.  
Yu: Mistake?  
Lavenza: From what I know, the lifeenergies of Ameno-sagiri, Izanami, Yaldabaoth, and Azathoth are still alive.  
Ren & Yu: What?!  
Lavenza: Just their energies, not their forms. But if you fail to defeat them, their spirits will merge into one and an evil figure will appear on top of Tartarus, sending the world into chaos.  
Ren: So, will we do these by ourselves or?  
Margaret: I recommend bringing your companions with you in this mission. Oh, and by the way, this will only be in a span of 3 months. So, you have ample time to prepare for this.  
Elizabeth: But fair warning, Tartarus consists of challenging floors which have shadows there. You must make it up to the top. And for you guys to unseal the barrier, you must fight his shadow. That way, when you defeat his shadow, he will return and he will be alive once again both in body and spirit. With his assistance can only you seal the barrier for good. By the way, Tartarus will be at Iwatodai in the following week.  
Ren: Got it. Wait what day is it today?  
Yu: Mmm, Oct 31st .  
Ren: So Jan 31 is the deadline for this right?  
Elizabeth: Yes. So are you guys ready for the challenge?  
Yu: Hmph! As always!  
Ren: Yeah. It’s showtime!  
Igor: Hehehehehe. Excellent! Now regarding your Personas, don’t worry about it. They have been saved in your personal compendiums. You guys decide which you will pick among them. I cannot wait for this. Until then my fellow gentlemen. You have to save Makoto Yuki from the seal and unseal the barrier with him once and for all. Until we meet again!  
Ren & Yu: *nod

As Ren and Yu were about to go

Elizabeth: Wait! One more thing! You must find Makoto’s beloved. I can assure you she has been doing well but deep down she misses him dearly. It has been years since his death and now there is a chance for him to come back. She is also a Persona user as well since she was his teammate. Find her so that you can be guided to the tower with care.  
Ren: Who is this person?  
Elizabeth: Ehe! A little hint! She is someone who is famous in a TV series I believe.  
Yu: TV series?  
Elizabeth: I’ll wait for your return!  
Margaret: I’ll see you again soon!  
Lavenza: Go Trickster! Fulfill your task once again! For the world!

The Velvet Room then disappears in a bright shade of white sending Ren and Yu back to the real world. With the task at hand, they are set to begin their mission. 

The Next Day…

Ren and Yu told their companions about the mission given to them by Igor. They immediately agreed to assist them in their quest to save the boy. With no time to waste, they immediately meet at Kichijoji where they formally introduced themselves to each other. 

Rise: Hi I’m Rise Narukami. Nice to meet you  
Ann: Nice to meet you too. My name is Ann Takamaki.  
Yu: Nice to meet you in person this time Ren.  
Ren: Yeah. Same with you, Yu.  
Morgana: Don’t forget about me! Hello I’m Morgana  
Yu: Woah, the cat can talk?  
Morgana: I AM NOT A C—Oh yeah. I really am a cat. Hehe  
Ren: Yeah he is a persona user as well.  
Rise: Wow that is cool! Anyhow let’s get going before paparazzi can see us  
Ann: Right!  
They immediately go to a café stand where it is quiet there where they discussed about the mission assigned to all of them. 

Rise: So to be exact, we have to fight the shadows in this tower and reach the top?  
Ann: Right! And we also must fight a figure resembling him when we reach the seal.  
Morgana: Then its set! We only have 3 months before the deadline. Jan 31st to be exact. So where is this location again?  
Ren: Iwatodai.  
Yu: Yep. But is it okay if we make a stop at Inaba first? So that we can get info about these events as well?  
Ann: No problem. Also we have to look for someone right?  
Rise: Yeah. Who was she again?  
Yu: Elizabeth told me she is part of a TV Series. And she plays a pink character or something I don’t know.  
Rise: Pink charac—OH! You mean Yukari?!  
Ren: Yukari Takeba? The one in the Neo Featherman series?  
Ann: Oh yeah. I remember her visiting one of my gigs at one point. She even gave me a pep talk about something.  
Rise: Really? That’s great! Hang on I’ll ask her where she is.  
Yu: Shoot.

One phone call later

Rise: Hey Yukari? This is Rise.  
Yukari: Hi Rise what is it?  
Rise: Um are you in Iwatodai right now?  
Yukari: Yeah why?  
Rise: Is it okay if we meet you there? We got something important to talk about.  
I won’t be alone though.  
Yukari: Oh sure! Any friend of Rise is a friend of mine as well.  
Rise: Cool! Okay see you soon!  
Yukari: Bye! See you!

After the call  
Rise: Well we are good to go! Yukari allowed us to stay in her house!  
Morgana: Then its settled. First, we head to Inaba for Yu and Rise to get their things needed for fighting. Then we head off to Iwatodai to meet with Yukari to discuss about the mission.  
Ren: All right, are we guys ready?  
Rise: You bet!  
Ann: Of course!  
Yu: Always  
Morgana: Mwehehehe! It’s been awhile since we had something like this.  
Ren: Okay! It’s showtime!  
And with that, Ren, Ann, Morgana, Rise, and Yu head off to Inaba where new adventure awaits and the task ready to be conquered. It’s time for the quest to be accomplished. 

MISSION START!


	2. Inaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently made a notepad regarding the flow of chapters. They are not yet final because they could change depending on my viewpoint. As always, enjoy the story!

Ren, Ann, Morgana, Rise, and Yu arrived in Inaba immediately after they had breakfast at a café in Kichijoji. Shortly thereafter, they departed from Kichijoji to Shibuya Station. After a short break, they then proceeded to depart from Shibuya to Inaba. Rise and Yu were seated together with Rise wearing a black face mask with her hair down. Rise was wearing a white see-through halter top, with a pink, light blue, and orange shirt underneath it and tan pants. Yu was wearing an aqua v-collar shirt, gray plaid pants and tan shoes. Meanwhile, Morgana, Ren, and Ann are also seated together. Ann was wearing a black tank top with "U2O" written on it over a white shirt with red sunglasses hanging from the middle of her chest, a pair of blue denim short shorts with a red plaid shirt wrapped around her waist, black cropped socks, and red sneakers. Ren was wearing an open white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a black short-sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Morgana on the other hand was in Ren’s casual shoulder bag with a small zipper line open for the cold temperature inside the bullet train to enter inside. They expected to arrive in Inaba in about 1 hour and 58 minutes. Nothing much has happened inside except the fact that they fell asleep since the ride was a long one. However, they did not stop thinking about the fate of the world, Makoto Yuki, their friends who do not know about them leaving for the mission by their own, and their future together. Nonetheless, they cannot wait for what is in store for them and what will their fates be.

Inaba…

*cue New Days  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFtWziksPa8

Feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, they finally arrived. 

Ren: Wow! Look at this place. It’s beautiful  
Ann: Yeah. Now I know why this place is really popular.  
Morgana: *coming out of the bag* Oh sweet sweet land! How I missed you!  
Ann: We were in the train for nearly 2 hours. You always get tired easily Morgana.  
Morgana: Hey! How can I not get tired if I was being cramped inside Ren’s bag Lady Ann? I’m somewhat getting taller and his shoulder bag does not have any space for me.  
Ren: Ehehe. Sorry Morgana. I’ll try to look for a bigger one here alright.  
Morgana: Okay  
Yu: Home Sweet Home. This takes me back.  
Rise: Me too. I can’t forget the last time we went here. The proposal party was amazing.  
Yu: Uh-huh. Now that I think about it, Yosuke was hilarious when he tripped in front of Chie.  
Rise: HAHAHA! They are so cute together. Thank goodness they are now dating.  
Ren: Um Yu? Rise?  
Yu: Oh right, we should get going then. Let’s walk to my uncle’s house.  
Rise: Alright! I can’t wait to see Nanako’s face when we get there.  
Ann: Mmmm Mmmm! Let’s get going!  
Ren: Yup!  
Morgana: Finally! Some exercise to ease the cramps.  
Ren: Do cats get any cramps?  
Morgana: Watch it, Mister!

They all laughed it off then proceeded to walk to the Dojima residence. With them carrying their shoulder bags and one lightweight luggage each which is good for three months, the walk towards the house was not a hassle. 

Ren: It feels amazing to walk like this together. I’m starting to remember the old days.  
Morgana: Yeah. Ever since our first mission as the Phantom Thieves, I could well relate.  
Yu: The same thing goes for me. I still miss my friends. I hope they are doing fine.  
Rise: It’s been like what, two years since we last got out. I mean we had to stay indoors and be cautious about being near to other people while going to our jobs. That time really sucked.  
Ann: True. My modeling gigs got canceled when it happened. Thankfully, Ren and Morgana were in Tokyo during that time. After the world got rid of the virus thing or whatever, it is indeed refreshing to go out again. Thank goodness! I finally feel the sun!  
Rise: Same! Especially when I’m with my hot husband right here.  
Yu: Haha! Right back at you my lovely Rise! *kisses her lips*  
Ren: Don’t count Ann and me out.  
Rise: Of course! You guys are so cute together! I can finally see you two getting married! 

With that statement, Ren and Ann were blushing to leave Rise, Yu, and Morgana to laugh at them. The same thing happened when the Phantom Thieves noticed Ren and Ann always together. They cannot stop teasing them and stalking them during their dates. Thankfully, they were not caught by Ren and Ann during those times. 

Morgana: Hey did you tell Futaba to monitor the situation in Tokyo?  
Ren: Oh yeah, I did. Not only that, I asked Sumire to help her.  
Yu: Who’s Futaba?  
Ren: She is one of my teammates/sister-like friends. She is a navigator during our infiltrations as Phantom Thieves.  
Rise: Oooh a navigator huh? Well it turns out I am one too!  
Ann: Wait, you too Rise? Well that’s a relief. We could get lost in this tower we are heading into. Oh, I mean it in a good way you know for…guiding us inside.  
Rise: No worries Ann! Who’s Sumire?  
Morgana: Sumire is Ren’s senpai or protégé. She and Ren are similar, but she is not a wildcard. They had the same purpose of fighting for injustice against corrupt people. Oh yeah how is she doing?  
Ren: She’s doing great. The last time I heard; she won the Tokyo Olympics for the second time. I mean 8 gold medals in one year?! Wow!  
Ann: I’m still surprised she was able to handle it. I still feel sad about what happened to her sister. But she was able to harness that energy into a positive thing. Oh and speaking of, she is dating someone right now.  
Morgana: Really? Who?  
Ren: Mishima. Of all the people that I can imagine, it had to be Yuuki Mishima. Well it’s no secret he had a crush on her for a while. Thankfully he got the courage to ask her out and sure enough, they are together.  
Morgana: That’s wonderful! How long have they been together?  
Ren: 7 months and counting. I’m proud of them. I hope Mishima takes care of her or he’ll answer to me.  
Ann: HAHA! No wonder why you’re so protective of Sumire. Our story could have ended up differently.  
Ren: Ann are we in this again? How many times did I tell you Sumire and I did not have any romantic interests with one another? It’s been what six years since we last talked about this?  
Ann: Kidding! I know that Ren will forever be my one and only. *kisses his lips*  
Ren: One of the reasons why I love you baby.  
Yu: Ehehehe. What a lovely couple you guys are. No wonder why we are Fools for these Lovers.  
Rise: The Fools and The Lovers?  
Morgana: That actually sounds good! After all, I have been a dashing young gentleman helping my friend get the girl.  
Ren: Tell me, you did not just say that. 

The group laughed at each other afterward. After a short walk, they finally arrived at the house. Rise then remembered something.

Rise: Oh Yu! Do they know that you were coming?  
Yu: Only Uncle knows. Nanako does not.  
Rise: Ooooh! Nanako will be surprised after this.  
*doorbell*  
*intercom*  
Nanako: Hello! Dojima Residence!  
Yu: (in an old man’s voice) Special delivery for Nanako Dojima!  
Nanako: Okay! Coming right out!

As soon as Nanako got out of the door, she is stunned speechless by what she is seeing. 

Nanako: B-B-B-BIG BRROOOO?! RISE-CHAN?!  
Yu: Hi there!  
Rise: NANAKO! Come here pretty girl.

Nanako soon opens the gate and runs into Yu and Rise’s arms. She was very happy seeing the two. She was indeed the first person who told Yu and Rise’s friends that they are together which caused Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Naoto, and Teddie to drop their jaws in disbelief. 

Nanako: What the? How did you?  
Yu: It’s really us! We are here. How have you been?  
Nanako: I have been doing good! Oh, and are you guys friends of Big Bro?  
Ann: Yep. My name is Ann Takamaki. You can call me Ann.  
Ren: My name is Ren Amamiya. You can call me Ren. 

Morgana then approaches Nanako slowly and shyly

Morgana: Um…hi! I—am—Morgana.  
Nanako: The cat can talk?!  
Ren: What the? You can understand him?  
Nanako: Yeah! Hi Morgana!  
Nanako then proceeded to pet Morgana causing him to purr. They proceeded to go inside the house where they find Ryotaro Dojima reading a bunch of memos from his co-workers regarding the strange occurrences. 

Ryotaro: Hey Yu! Rise! Good to see you again! *hugs them both*  
Yu: Hello Uncle. It’s nice that you are doing well.  
Rise: Hi! Glad to see you Sir.  
Ryotaro: Are these guys with you?  
Yu: Huh oh yes. This is Ren Amamiya, Ann Takamaki who is Ren’s girlfriend, and their cat Morgana.  
Ren: Hello Sir! Nice to meet you! *shakes hand*  
Ann: Nice to meet you, Officer! *shakes hand*  
Morgana: Hello!  
Ryotaro: Woah! The cat talks?! Eh I’m used to stranger things hahaha! No offense Morgana.  
Morgana: It’s all right chief! We’re all complete.  
Ryotaro: Yeah. Anyways you guys must be a bit tired from the trip. Why don’t you settle down first and we can talk about this thing going on later during lunch?  
Ren, Ann, Yu, Rise & Morgana: Sure!

Rise and Yu settled their things in Yu’s bedroom upstairs while Ren, Ann, and Morgana settled theirs in the guest room below. After a well-earned rest, they went to the dining table to have lunch and discuss these occurrences. 

Ryotaro: Well. What can I say? Déjà vu all over again. It seems that what you guys have faced has come back. Also, there have been reports of the Midnight Channel returning to the TV screens.  
Ren: Midnight Channel? What is that?  
Yu: The Midnight Channel was a place in the TV World where stuff of urban legends and disappearances exist. They have been the sources of kidnappings or deaths back then. It was one of the most infamous times in this town.  
Rise: I remember being kidnapped there all of a sudden. The perpetrator, Mayor Taro Namatame, was trying to “rescue” me from the killer back then; even though his methods were wrong.  
Ren: Not only that, for us we have the Metaverse. This was formed from the collective unconscious, with the only exception being that they are personalized cognitive spaces based on areas in Tokyo. They take the form of Palaces with a central Palace manifesting under the Shibuya subway known as Mementos, where Shadows of the general public are imprisoned. However, certain distorted desires, such as an overwhelming desire for control or suicidal depression can result in personalized spaces known as Palaces to form. All of these personalized places correspond to certain areas of its owner's interest and are representations of the distorted desires that caused its creation, powered by a Treasure, or an item of significance to its owner. The Metaverse is just similar to Tartarus and The Midnight Channel. It was also when the Metaverse was fused together with the real world on Christmas Eve years ago.  
Ann: Don’t make me go back to that time. We were like dead for a few moments.  
Morgana: That will never get out of my memory.  
Yu: Wait! Did you say Christmas Eve? Wasn’t that the time the sky turned red and people were disappearing right before our eyes?  
Rise: THAT WAS THE STRANGE OCCURRENCE?!  
Ann: Yeah. But we were able to defeat it until our old school therapist, Dr. Maruki, fused the Metaverse to the real world creating an altered reality. In short, it became a world full of bliss and happiness. It was strange for me as well. I forgot about our time being Phantom Thieves and painfully, as Ren’s lover. However, like before, we were able to break through the cognition and defeat its creator once and for all.  
Morgana: Yeah. Everything went back the way it used to be. Until…  
Ren: Just a few days ago.

At that point, a vision triggered Yu’s memories to go back to that “confrontation”. One that is way too familiar.

Yu: Uncle! Did Adachi tell you something?  
Ryotaro: I asked him about these strange occurrences. Surprisingly he does not know about it. And hell, he does not even have those powers anymore. In any case, what is this tower thing called again?  
Rise: Tartarus. It will be in Iwatodai. I don’t know why until now, but my guess is that it has a connection there.  
Ann: We’ll figure out soon why. For now, we got to help you guys get ready.  
Yu & Rise: Okay.

After they had their lunch, they head out to Daidara Metalworks at the South Shopping District. Daidara immediately recognized Yu and Rise and he made them upgraded weapons for the whole team. What’s impressive is that they even had guns that got Ren, Ann, and Morgana interested. Yu got a Tajikarao Sword, Ren got a pair of Machetes and a Cocytus-branded handgun, Ann got a Spike Whip with an electric function and a No Mercy II machine gun, and Morgana got an Ans Weller and a Utopia slingshot. In addition, Daidara made them an armor set that can last up to the severe damage of enemies. To top it off, he even gave them set of medicines/ointments that he himself bought at Okina City. 

Daidara: Here you go. Your items are now complete. ON THE HOUSE!  
Yu: Huh? I’m sorry but here’s your payment.  
Daidara: Hey. No need for money. This is for a special reason you see. After what happened years ago, and after you helped me with my business, I figured that when things like this happen again, I’ll giving something back to you.  
Yu: Wow! Thank you so much Sir.  
Daidara: No. Thank you so much for the help. Now you lovebirds go out and save the world once again. I’ll close the shop in a few minutes.  
Rise: We will! Thanks!  
Ren: Wow, he reminds me of Iwai.  
Morgana: Indeed. At least his business is still booming. Heard that a lot of people are buying from there.  
Ren: Yeah and um *gulps* hope that nothing goes bad.  
Ann: Fingers crossed!

They proceeded to bring their essentials back to their rooms before heading to Junes. This was the meeting place for the Investigation Team during their high school days solving the mystery of the fog. They arrived into the section where everything seems familiar for the married couple.

Ren: Um what are we doing here in the TV section?  
Rise: Go ahead. Touch the screen.  
Ren: Wha-wha-wait. WHA?! Are you being serious right now?  
Yu: Just do it Ren. Trust us.  
Ren: Okay. Here goes nothing.  
Ren touched the TV screen that was on display. After a few tries…

Ren: Uh. What is this for? Is it just me or am I being a total idiot right about now?  
Morgana: Can’t say that I don’t agree with you.  
Ann: Yeah, I don’t understand it like why did you ask—

…there came the ripples.

Ren: What the?  
Yu: It worked!  
Morgana: Woah!  
Ann: Talk about Freaky Friday. Hang on. That’s what happened to you guys?  
Rise: Yep. Not denying any single thing. Now try putting your arm through there.  
Ren: Um…ok? *puts arm through* huh what kind of sorcery is thi—

Then something bit Ren’s hand…

Ren: AHHH! NGH! WHAT THE FUCK! WAIT IT’S PULLING ME INSIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDEEEEE!!!!!! *gets sucked into the portal*  
Ann: REN!  
Morgana: REN! Wha-! Yu, Rise! Why are you guys going in?  
Rise: Well this is the only how. Visitors receive this kind of welcome.  
Ann: Ummmm  
Rise: It will be okay. Don’t worry it will be safe. Let’s go  
Yu: *nods*

Not taking any chances, Ann and Morgana followed the two which made them enter into the TV World. The base was shockingly the same but there were no bridges to cross. The latter four arrived first.

Ann: Hey. Where’s Ren? Wasn’t he supposed to be here?  
Ren: *falling* nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *SPLAT!*  
Yu: Ow what the!  
Rise: OOF  
Ann: EEK!  
Morgana: OOMP!  
Yu: Are you okay?  
Ren: Unghh my spine *crack* *hiss* much better. I take it you had something like this Yu?  
Yu: Yeah. No shit.  
Ren: What is this place? I haven’t seen anything like this before.  
???: *spooky-like voice* THIIISS ISSS THEEE PLACCEEEE WHEREEEE A LLOOOOOOOT OF MISFORTUNESSSSS HAPPPPPEN AT ONE MOMENTS NOTICEEEE  
Ann: *screams* AAHHHHHHH!!! *holds onto Ren*  
Ren: WHO’S THERE?!  
???: *spooky-like voice* IIIIII AAAMMM ONEE WHO IS IMPOSSSIBLE TO DESCRIBBEEEE AND ONE WHO WILLLLL MAKEE YOURRR LIFEEE MISERABLE WITH THE TOUCH OF MY BEEEEAAAARRRR HANDS!  
Ren: WHA-WHA-WHA-bear hands?  
Yu: Oh boy. Teddie will you come out here please? Don’t scare Ren, Ann, and Morgana like that.  
Teddie: Oh Sensei! You always had to ruin my surprise for our new friends here!  
Morgana: A surprise? More of a scare for us! 

Teddie, the Investigation Team’s shadow/friend who is a resident of the TV World and a master of “bear puns”. What Ren, Ann, and Morgana don’t know is that this mascot is actually a 2-in-1 treat. Teddie is both shadow and human.

Ann: NGAAAAHHH!  
Ren: UWAH! Who who who? Who are you?  
Teddie: My name is Teddie. I am a friendly bear. Oh what do we have here? A mascot cat perhaps? *touches and rubs Morgana’s head*  
Morgana: HEY HANDS OFF PAL! QUIT TOUCHING ME OR I’LL-- *purrs* *meow* *meeeooowwww*  
Ann: PFFTT-PFTT-SNRK-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MORGANA THAT IS SO CUTE! HAHAHAHA!  
Rise: And here I thought Yukiko was the only one who has a hyena laugh like that.  
Teddie: Oh. What happens if I do something like this? *pats Morgana’s head in a button mash style*  
Morgana: MEW…MEOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! *oomph* *BLERGHHH!*

Morgana suddenly passes out

Morgana: Oomph. So much for excitement.  
Teddie: HAHAHAHA! OH SENSEI! RISE-CHAN! HOW I’VE MISSED YOU TWO! *cries* WAHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU!  
Rise: *pats Teddie’s back* There there Teddie. We missed you too.  
Yu: Yes indeed. Teddie you know why we are here right?  
Teddie: Oh yes I do Sensei. *sniffs* Ever since we solved the case of the fog we were living in peace here in both worlds. But then, I smelled something strong. Something evil. Oh I had to get out of this world and be in my human form and yet there are still dangerous things that I sensed. The horror! The horrr-ooo-rrrr!  
Ren: Easy Teddie. Easy. What can you tell us more about this *sense*?  
Teddie: Mmmm. I also sensed a place where the source originates. A very familiar place where we had our night of fun and enjoyment!  
Yu: Fun and enjoyment? Wait! Iwatodai! Now I remember we had a school trip back then. The Tower of Tartarus will be there!  
Rise: Correct and wait…OH MY GOD!  
Ann: What? Is something wrong?  
Rise: We kinda did something there.  
Ren: …  
Morgana: …  
Rise: IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! IT WAS UM. UH  
Yu: THE KING’S GAME!  
Rise: WAAAAHHHH!!! PLEASE DON’T SAY THAT!  
Yu: Ehehehe. Sorry honey. I couldn’t resist.  
Ann: King’s Game?  
Yu: Ummm you’ll understand it once you play that. Anyway. Teddie, that’s our goal. We have to go to Iwatodai and eliminate the Tower of Tartarus. Once we reach the top, we must unseal the Great Seal and fight the forces surrounding it. Then we have to save Makoto Yuki in order to bring him back alive before we seal the door with his help.  
Teddie: Gotcha! Ooh boy it’s been years since I have last felt something like this! I can’t wait to unleash my Bearsona once again!  
Morgana: Bearsona? You mean Persona right?  
Teddie: Yup.  
Morgana: All right then, let’s get out of here and head home before we are reported missing by the authorities.  
Rise: Oh before we head home, let us go to Samegawa first! They have the best view of the sunset over there!  
Yu: Sure honey.  
Ren: Sounds good to me!  
Ann: A sunset huh? Romantic isn’t it?

And so they got out of the TV world without anyone in the TV section area. They immediately go to the Samegawa Flood Plain where they were just in time to see the sunset. 

*cue Smile  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZMW7zS7F7s

Teddie: Wow!  
Morgana: It’s beautiful!  
Rise: Yu and I always go here whenever we have some alone time. It really is romantic.  
Yu: Also the place where I made the decision to ask Rise out  
Ann: Aww that’s so sweet! No wonder you guys are married.  
Yu: Ehahaha  
Rise: Hehehe.  
Yu: So Ren, mind if I ask you something?  
Ren: Sure  
Yu: How did you and Ann meet? And how did you get your Personas? What was the reason behind it?  
Ren: Alright, it’s going to be a long one so you might want to hold on to your seats.  
Yu: Okay  
Rise: Alright

Ren Amamiya therefore proceeded to tell the story where he was framed for a crime he did not commit. He was then sentenced to one-year probation where he was forced to be in Tokyo. There he met a family friend and father-like figure in Sojiro Sakura. The following week he began his first day at school and that was when he met her, his then-friend Ann Takamaki. The beautiful eyes, the blonde hair flowing down, the innocent smile and the sexy physique that made Ren fall in love at first sight. From then, his life changed drastically. He discovered Palaces, the Metaverse and the ability of the Wildcard. He then met Ryuji Sakamoto (Skull), his best friend who is somewhat synonymous to Yosuke Hanamura in Yu’s eyes and Morgana (Mona), the cat that helped them throughout their adventure. There they began to fight against injustice and the goal to change their hearts. Ren awakened his persona in the form of Arsène Lupin, the Gentleman Thief. Ann Takamaki (Panther) soon joined the team and there they fought Suguru Kamishida, a corrupt PE Volleyball teacher who abuses male students and sexually targets female students. One of them was Ann’s best friend Shiho Suzui. It reached to an extent where she attempted suicide that made Ann’s heart resolve to save her from Kamoshida. Once Kamoshida was defeated and his heart changed, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts were born. Ren then went on to explain his adventures up until the fight against Takuto Maruki where he altered the reality of the world where in his defeat, Ren had to turn himself in to testify against the man who ruined his life, Masayoshi Shido. Once he was released, he went on with his life up until the day he had to go back to his hometown. Of course, he would never forget to include Yusuke Kitagawa (Fox), Makoto Niijima (Queen), Futaba Sakura (Oracle), Haru Okumura (Noir), Sumire Yoshizawa (Violet), and his enemy/friend/equal the late Detective Prince Goro Akechi (Crow) in his stories. Within that story, he would always mention his relationship with Ann from their bond being the closest friends in a platonic sense to lovers who simply can’t get enough of each other. 

*cue Sky Full of Stars  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flFluz2K2FU

Rise: Wow that’s a long one  
Morgana: It’s true.  
Yu: Yeah. You made us reach by nighttime. Not a bad thing after all.  
Ren: Okay then. What’s your story Yu?  
Yu: Sit tight. Like yours it will be a long story.  
Ann: I can’t wait to hear this!

Yu Narukami then proceeded to tell the story of his arrival in Inaba, to the proceeding murders, his first encounter in the TV World, his persona awakenings with Yosuke, meeting with Teddie and the formation of the Investigation Team. There they began to solve the mysterious kidnappings and save those who appear in the Midnight Channel where they reached the point where they fought the former detective Tohru Adachi. Yu’s blood still boils whenever he hears that name. After Adachi’s defeat, they proceeded to fight against Ameno-sagiri which they won. The fog was then lifted in the real world but not in the TV World. There they had to fight one of the Velvet Room attendants, Marie, who is actually a shadow. She then took the form of Kusumi no Okami where they saved her. Afterwards, they had their final battle against Izanami where the fog was lifted and the murders were brought to a stop. Like Ren, Yu did not forget to mention Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Naoto Shirogane, and of course, Rise Kujikawa. Rise fell in love at Yu the moment he saved her and by then she was taking a break from showbiz before coming back the following year. Like everyone else, their bond evolved from close friends to lovers. 5 years after the Inaba murder case, Yu proposed to Rise for marriage and are still continuing to live in a happy life. 

Ren: Talk about a celebrity falling in love to an ordinary citizen.  
Ann: Hey you fell in love with a model you know?  
Ren: That was before your big break Ann! I mean yeah you did haha.  
Ann: Ehehe.  
Teddie: To think that your adventures together will lead up to this. I must say, I’m impressed. You guys are really meant to be together.  
Morgana: It’s fate after all. Once you see the person inside, you know he/she is the right one.  
Rise: On that, I agree.  
Yu: *yawns*  
Rise: Ooooh someone is a sleepyhead HAHAHAHA *yawns*  
Yu: Hahaha  
Ren: Well as one would say…  
Ann: You look like you’re tired. Let’s go to sleep  
Morgana: HEY! Stealing one of my lines huh Lady Ann?  
Teddie: Lady Ann? I think Princess Rise suits better  
Yu: Don’t. Even. Start. Please?

The group then laughed hysterically to one another before they returned to the Dojima Residence for them to go to sleep.

Two days later…

The day has finally come for them to depart to Iwatodai. Ren, Ann, Morgana, Yu, Rise, and Teddie (in his human form) are about to leave Inaba. When they arrived at Inaba Station, they spot the Dojimas waiting for them.

Ryotaro: Have a safe trip you guys. Truth be told, I did not expect this to happen but knowing you, I bet you could defeat this thing easily.  
Yu: For sure Uncle  
Rise: Yes  
Ren: No need to worry Sir. We can get this done in no time!  
Nanako: Um Big Bro?  
Yu: Hmm?

Nanako then proceeded to hug the group

Nanako: Take care you guys okay? I don’t want you guys to leave us  
Ann: Don’t worry Nanako. We will stop this thing once and for all. That’s a promise from all of us!  
Nanako: Promise?  
Ren & Co.: Promise!  
Ryotaro: Okay you guys better go on ahead! You might miss the train.  
Yu: Alright. Take care Uncle! Take care Nanako!  
Nanako: Bye! Good luck! 

After they disappear from view…

Ryotaro: Go. You can do this.

When they board inside the train…

Yu: You sure Yukari will be in the station?  
Rise: Yup! She sent me a message saying that she’ll bring us to her house.  
Ann: That sounds good to me! Oh I can’t wait to meet her again! How about you baby, you look very excited.  
Ren: Yeah. Futaba told me that she loves the Neo Featherman series. I bet she’ll be surprised when we meet her in person. She’s going to love this for sure.  
Morgana: I can’t deny that. She will be proud. Alright gang onto Iwatodai!  
Teddie: LET’S GO!!!!

…………

Yu: Um Teddie? You’re being too loud  
Teddie: Oh uh my apologies!

The gang then headed straight to Iwatodai to meet up with former SEES member and actress Yukari Takeba. Ren, Ann, Morgana, Yu, Rise, and Teddie can’t wait for their new adventure to continue even further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fools and The Lovers. I like the sound of that. Well see you maybe next week or next next week if I ain't busy.


	3. Iwatodai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to proceed with this chapter today instead of next week so that I can speed things up a little. Oh, and we have some links for you to check so please click on them if you want. ALSO...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: There will be a scene with sexual content so yeah.

The train ride to Iwatodai went on for about 1 and a half hours. The passengers inside the train are wide awake, having conversations from here and there. Within the noise, the others fell asleep minus Ren and Yu. Yu was talking to someone on the phone, maybe a co-worker from his work while Ren just looks at the view outside pondering about the stake of the mission given to them. He then remembers his Mementos confrontation with his equal, the second Detective Prince, Goro Akechi. 

Flashback: After their sparring duel, Akechi throws his right glove at Ren

Ren: What’s this for?  
Akechi: I request for a rematch.  
Ren: Huh?  
Akechi: There’s a tradition in the West to throw one’s glove at their opponent when demanding a duel. Should the opponent accept the glove, the duel is also accepted.  
Ren: Well…  
Akechi: This is just a one-time request Ren. I’m waiting  
Ren: *flips glove upwards and grabs it* I accept. I’ll look forward to it, Crow.  
Akechi: Make certain that you never forget. I am the one who will defeat you.  
Ren: *scoffs* We’ll see about that  
Akechi: Ah, look at the time. Let’s call it a day for now

Flashback ends…

Ren suddenly scrimmages in his pocket pants, the said glove that was thrown at him all those years ago. He brings it out and grips it in his hand.

Ren: One day Akechi, one day.  
Morgana: Hey Ren, look!  
Ren: What?

He can see the buildings, highways, and the dock. He has now realized it, they have arrived in Iwatodai. 

*cue Joy  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIo4Mwv85V8

The group steps out of the train and head out into the station. The place looked very busy since there were a lot of people, most of them foreigners seemingly for a vacation. The group kept on walking forward for them not to get lost in the way. Rise pressed some numbers on her cellphone, contacting Yukari.

Rise: Hello, Yukari?  
Yukari: Rise? Where are you guys?  
Rise: We just arrived at the station. Damn it! There are a lot of people here.  
Yukari: I’m just here at the entrance of the station. I’ll try to get in, it’s crowded here as well.  
Rise: Ok. We’ll meet you there.  
Yukari: Right!

Rise and the others try to navigate their way through the station. After bathroom breaks from Teddie and Ren, the group went to the main hall. From there they see a woman with neck-length light brown hair and brown eyes. Her outfit consists of a pink top with a white lace design, a light navy collar short jacket, a black facemask, a heart-shaped white choker, light beige short shorts, and brown high heel boots. She then sees Rise who was also wearing a black facemask. There, they immediately exited the station and head to the parking lot towards a silver van.

Rise: Oh! That was close. I swore I saw people with their cameras shooting at us.  
Yukari: It’s fine. At least we made it out alive.

Yukari Takeba was a member of SEES or Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad during her time as a student at Gekkoukan High School in Tatsumi Port Island. She was also a member of the Gekkoukan Archery Club where she specializes in Archery. She was described to be one of the popular girls in the whole school due to her bubbly nature and positive outlook in life although she has occasional mood swings when she gets annoyed over trivial things to which she responds with sarcasm. She joined the SEES group in her first year in high school to fight against the shadows to avenge her father, Eiichiro Takeba’s death although she learned out in the end that her father warned everyone not to fight them. Her relationship with her mother was an on and off one. After Eiichiro’s death, her mother began dating other men and wanted to get married again which infuriated Yukari. Their relationship was then fixed when Yukari’s mother called her to ask for forgiveness. Her relationship with the SEES members is tighter than ever to this day. To specific people like Junpei Iori, Fuuka Yamagishi, Akihiko Sanada, Shinjiro Aragaki, Minako Arisato, the albino Shiba Inu dog Koromaru, Ken Amada, the robot Aigis, and Mitsuru Kirijo. But, of all the relationships that she has, there is one that she holds very dear to her heart. One that causes her to have butterflies in her stomach, and the one who helped her find the true meaning of love back into her which she did for him as well. He was none other than the late, Makoto Yuki. Makoto and Yukari began as allies that turned to friends. Her feelings for him began to develop when he defended her from an attack by the shadows on top of the Iwatodai Dorm that caused him to summon his persona, Orpheus. Since then, they became classmates at the beginning of the year which Junpei began to tease them both. More and more events transpired such as their Love Hotel where she was only dressed in a bath towel that nearly gave in to their desires causing her to slap Makoto to get their senses back together, that hug in Yakushima, the time when he defended her from three punks, and most notably, their first kiss on the rooftop of Gekkoukan. After the battle against Nyx on January 31, 2010, Yukari was curious as why Makoto looked very tired day by day although he was energized on their Valentine’s Day date. This went ahead on March 5, 2010, where Makoto began his duties to serve as the Great Seal to prevent Nyx from falling down to the Earth once again. Feeling tired and exhausted, Yukari ran towards the rooftop where she saw Aigis helping a dying Makoto. Not knowing about his real health, Yukari ran towards him where Aigis gave them space for their final moment. She told him about her memories of him being more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. She then proceeded to hug him tightly as if to never let go of him then there they had their last kiss before he unfortunately died. Days passed and Yukari cried as she has never cried before until they were called by Metis, Aigis’ sister, to see the truth behind his death. Yukari was furious when Aigis got the power of the Wildcard, reminiscent of Makoto’s power. She tried to persuade the group to go back in time where they had to fight Nyx which they obviously relented. Not taking any chances, she became a different person until after they settled it out in a brawl, she broke down because she couldn’t move on due to her boyfriend’s death. With consolation from Mitsuru and her resolve to battle Erebus, she reverted to her old self. She eventually graduated from Gekkoukan the following year and was landed a role for the famous Neo Featherman series playing Pink Argus. 

Rise: Thank you so much Yukari! *hugs her*  
Yukari: No problem Rise. Good to see you again Yu! And Teddie is here too.  
Teddie: Long time no see Yuka-chan!  
Yu: Yeah. Good to see you again Yukari  
Yukari: And who are these guys?  
Rise: These are our new friends. Ren Amamiya, Ann Takamaki, and their cat Morgana.  
Yukari: Hi Ann! Long time no see! *hugs Ann*  
Ann: Yeah Yukari-sensei! It’s been nearly 3 years since we last got in touch with each other. My friends were still ecstatic about me meeting you.  
Yukari: Right, I’m thankful for that. And you must be Ren.  
Ren: Yup that’s right! I’m Ann’s girlfriend.  
Yukari: Oooooh! No wonder you guys are so close to each other ehehehe.  
Ann: Umm uhh hehehehe *blushes*  
Ren: Y-Yeah *blushes*  
Morgana: Oh and don’t forget about me!  
Yukari: Of course I won-WAIT! THE CAT JUST TALKED!  
Ren: Uh yeah. Your ears are not deceiving you.  
Yukari: Okay so should we get going?  
Rise: Yep!  
Yukari: All right. Let’s go!

Yukari then proceeded to start the engine and drive the group to her house. The trip was just a quick one that took 30 minutes from the station to her home. Her house is a 2-storey home that has a front yard and a backyard. It also incorporated a terrace with a good view of the dock. Soon after, they arrived at her home. 

Ren: Wow. This looks beautiful!  
Ann: No kidding! How did you manage to buy this house?  
Yukari: I saved lots of money since high school. I knew I would need it for something and bought this house when it was on sale. It had about 2 lots I suppose.  
Yu: Until now it still blows my mind.  
Teddie: Yuka-chan really does have a nice home!  
Rise: You could say that again.  
Morgana: Oh my! They even have a garden! I feel like frolicking into the fields of beauty!  
Yukari: AHAHAHAHA! Wow Morgana you immediately get excited about that. Come on in everyone!

As soon as everyone got in, Ren felt like…someone was watching him

Ren: Hold on! I sense something  
Ann: Hmm what is it?  
Yu: Uh Ren? You okay?  
Rise: Yeah. What’s going on?  
Teddie: Um. Ren-Sensei?  
Yukari: Are you still sleepy or something?  
Morgana: Quiet! I sense someone as well. No wait. There’s more than one presence here. 

Ren and Morgana looked stood still, frozen as statues. They turned around very slowly until…”she” was looking at him dead in the eye. 

*cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nrh8anV3MSY63s

Skip to 1:03

Ren: NYAHHHHHHH!!!! WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAT THE FUCK?!  
???: ARF ARF!  
Morgana: AHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME WILL YOU?!!! *runs behind the kitchen stall*  
Yukari: *sighs* Come on Aigis, Koromaru. Stop scaring our visitors like that.  
Aigis: I truly apologize Yukari-san. I could not stop my old habits.  
Koromaru: *whines* (I’m sorry Yukari)  
Yukari: Oh its okay. As long as you guys are okay. Who’s a good boy? Who’s a big good boy? *pets Koromaru*  
Koromaru: ARF ARF!  
Morgana: Um…does he bite?  
Yukari: Relax Morgana, Koromaru doesn’t bite. Come on. Go to him.  
Morgana: Oooookay if you say so

Morgana then slowly approaches Koromaru. Koromaru then smiles at him.

Koromaru: arf arf  
Morgana: Oh he is not so bad! Hi Koromaru!  
Koromaru: *nuzzles Morgana’s paw*  
Ren: Ehehe wow Morgana you’re making new friends immediately. You’ve gotten used into this cat form.  
Morgana: QUIT IT MISTER! I AM USUALLY A DASHING GENTLEMAN BUT THIS IS JUST AN EXCEPTION!  
Ren: Well if you say so  
Ann: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Just seeing you two teasing each other makes me wanna laugh out loud. HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Yukari: Ummm does she remind you of someone?  
Rise: Yukiko  
Yukari: O-kay. Oh Aigis you forgot to introduce yourself  
Aigis: Greetings to you all. My name is Aigis.  
Ren: Hi Aigis my name is—  
Aigis: You’re Ren Amamiya. That is Ann Takamaki, your girlfriend, That’s Morgana, your cat. Yu Narukami, it’s nice to meet you again, Teddie same with you!  
Ren: …  
Ann: …  
Morgana: …  
Yukari: Um. I cooked lunch for all of us. Let’s eat shall we?  
Ren: Okay

They then proceeded to eat lunch where they began talking about things. Ren, Ann, and Morgana were stunned to learn that Aigis is a robot. No wonder why she knew their names right off the bat. After a heavy lunch, they went to the living room where they all sat down. It was then they proceeded to talk about the mission which Yukari did not know until she asked... 

Yukari: So, what seems to be the reason why you guys come here suddenly?  
Rise: Um, Yukari? Don’t be surprised. Please?  
Yukari: Sure  
Yu: It’s coming back.  
Yukari: What’s coming back?  
Yu: Um. This tower named Tartar-Tarta-  
Yukari: WAIT! TARTARUS?!

Yukari did not believe what she just heard

Yukari: That’s impossible! Why? I thought we defeated it years ago. Wait Ren, Ann, Morgana, you guys are Persona users?  
Ren: Yes, we are persona users  
Ann: I’m sorry if this came out as a shock to you. But we were tasked to find you.  
Teddie: Yeah! That lady in the blue room told Yu-sensei about it  
Morgana: It came as a shock to us. We did not want to believe it but there was confirmation about it coming back.  
Yukari: My god!  
Morgana: Anyway, we came here with a mission that needs your help  
Yukari: Okay. What’s this mission?  
Ren: I’ll tell you.

Ren then proceeded to tell Yukari the mission that Elizabeth told them…

Flashback…back in the Velvet Room

Elizabeth: Your job is to eliminate these Shadows once more. Once you do, unseal the Barrier that holds Nyx and seal it again. You have to do this in order to prevent a big mistake.  
Yu: Mistake?  
Lavenza: From what I know, the life energies of Ameno-sagiri, Izanami, Yaldabaoth, and Azathoth are still alive.  
Ren & Yu: What?!  
Lavenza: Just their energies, not their forms. But if you fail to defeat them, their spirits will merge into one and an evil figure will appear on top of Tartarus, sending the world into chaos.  
Elizabeth: But fair warning, Tartarus consists of challenging floors which have shadows there. You must make it up to the top. And for you guys to unseal the barrier, you must fight his shadow. That way, when you defeat his shadow, he will return and he will be alive once again both in body and spirit. With his assistance can only you seal the barrier for good. By the way, Tartarus will be at Iwatodai in the following week.  
Igor: You have to save Makoto Yuki from the seal and unseal the barrier with him once and for all. Until we meet again!

Flashback ends…  
Ren: That’s what we basically must do to complete this mission  
Yukari: Oh great. Tartarus has returned. 264 floors of hell again.  
Ann: I can relate with that Yukari-senpai.  
Rise: Well we have no other choice but to climb all the way from the beginning.  
Yu: Hold on. We were also tasked to find you. You were um, Makoto Yuki’s beloved?  
Yukari: Oh um. I…was…until the day he…  
Teddie: Uh. Yuka-chan?  
Yukari: he *sniffs* he *sniffs* he *sniffs*

Yukari then collapses from the wave of emotion that came to her

Ren: WOAH!  
Yu: YUKARI!  
Rise: I got her! *catches Yukari*  
Ann: Are you okay?  
Yukari: *ngh* *agh* 

The group then proceeded to help Yukari to sit on her chair. Aigis and Koromaru ran towards the group to help her. She then suddenly remembers her relationship with Makoto years ago. In her memories, she remembered his smile, his words, his voice, his touch, their first kiss at the rooftop, their dates, the time he defended her, the Love Hotel, the time she defended him from Junpei’s outrage, their hug in Yakushima, and their first night of passion in her bedroom that nearly got them caught due to the noise. Yukari then was able to regain consciousness.

Yukari: Did you just say, save Makoto and bring him back to life?!  
Ren: Yes. That is the mission.  
Aigis: Wha? Really?  
Koromaru: *softly* arf arf  
Yukari: I, I, I  
Ann: Take it easy Yukari. Can you tell us what Makoto was like?

Yukari then took a deep breath

Yukari: He was the best thing that ever happened to me. I can still remember the first time I met him. It was during the Dark Hour, on his first night at the dorm. My heart fluttered when I saw him for the first time. There we became the best of friends until I developed feelings for him. I confessed my love to him, and he hugged me and kissed me. That was the moment I knew; I found the right man. It came back to me when I had my first time with him after inviting him to my room. He was my light, my soul, my comfort, my warmth, my world, my one and only, my love. *cries* I STILL MISS HIM! *cries* I STILL DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM MORE THAN I HAVE EVER LOVED EVERYONE! I KEEP ON DREAMING ABOUT HIM EVERY SINGLE NIGHT. HE IS THE REASON WHY I’M STILL STRONG! BUT IT ISN’T ENOUGH! I WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!  
Aigis: Yukari-san.

Aigis then proceeds to hug her. Rise and Koromaru then followed. Aigis immediately remembered the time after they fought against each other…

Flashback…after their fight

Yukari: I want to see him... I... I made a promise to him, too... I promised that I'd try my best to change this world, so that people would stop wishing for the Fall... But my promise wasn't like yours, Aigis... It was something I promised myself while holding his cold hand... That's why I decided to put the past behind me, and look forward... But I can't... I can't be that person... I wanna see him... I don't care about anything else! I just wanna see him again!

Flashback ends…

Aigis: I know I told you that the past should be past. But times are different right now. With the danger approaching, it seems possible to bring him back. I too miss him. We all do.  
Koromaru: *whimpers*  
Yukari: *sniffles* I’m sorry everyone.  
Ren: No. It’s okay. We all have to cry sometimes.  
Ann: That’s right. I feel the same way for Ren.  
Yu: That’s why we are asking you. Do you want to join us in this mission?  
Rise: Please. You’re one of the people who know this place. Come join us in this last ride.

Yukari then pondered for a moment, and then

Yukari: I’m in  
Morgana: ALL RIGHT! THAT’S WHAT WE’RE TALKING ABOUT!  
Teddie: YIPPIE! WE GOT THE SNIPER OF THE SKIES IN OUR GROUP!  
Yukari: So when does Tartarus appear again?  
Ann: Next week. That’s on Nov 7th. Sunday  
Yukari: Okay. I may be the oldest of this group, but I still got Isis to follow me around. If it means that we have to save him, count me in!  
Ren: Very Well!  
Aigis: You may need us in your group too!  
Koromaru: ARF ARF!  
Aigis: We could be of great help in this mission. We too want to see him!  
Morgana: Why would we say no to that? Well then, welcome aboard!  
Koromaru: ARF!  
Ren: Now that we got everything here, all we have to do is prepare for Sunday  
Everyone: Right!  
Yukari: *internal monologue* Makoto, I will save you!

Later that evening…

The group ate dinner at Yukari’s house when Ann decided that she wants to see the evening in Iwatodai. She asked Ren to go with her which he accepted. The others, well they decided to leave the exploration between the two young lovers. Yukari allowed their request and they headed towards Paulownia Mall. Ren and Ann entered and were astounded by the lights and displays of the mall. He kept on wondering why Ann wore black short shorts and a red tank top, not that it bothered him anyway. Ren went ahead to go to the bathroom while Ann ran towards the nightclub: Club Escapade, without Ren’s knowledge. Ren went out only to find Ann missing at which she sent him a text telling him to meet her at the nightclub.

Ren: Nightclub? Hmm I wonder why?

Ren then proceeded to enter the club at which by what he saw, gave him shivers down his spine. He could not believe what he was seeing. 

*cue Striptease  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKk4n-yAjjU

Ann was dancing on the dance floor. She was dancing with looks that are so seductive and alluring. The best part was, her hair was down. Instead of the usual pigtails, she let her hair flow down for her to seduce Ren more. He understood why she was wearing her outfit as she was swaying her hips around and rolling down and up provocatively. It made Ren aroused as he kept on fighting within himself for composure. Suddenly, her eyes met his and she danced towards him with seduction, pulling him into the dance floor. Confused and puzzled, he asked

Ren: Ann? What are you doing?  
Ann: What do you think? I’m dancing! Can’t a girl enjoy this moment with her man?  
Ren: I get it but, a nightclub? Of all places here in Paulownia Mall we end up here. I mean why—

All of a sudden, Ann puts her finger on Ren’s lip and began to speak in a sexy voice which made Ren’s heartbeat go crazy. 

Ann: Shhh. Shut up and dance with me sexy boy. *whispers seductively in his ear* I know you want this after a long time. Also, I’m feeling so hot right now. I want to get wet *moans* Oh! Dance with me baby. Hold me. Please me. Take me  
Ren: *gulps*  
Ann: *laughs in a sexy tone* Come here

Ann began dancing in place with Ren just standing there. Ren then proceeds to move slowly before dancing beside Ann. She then wraps her arms around his shoulders as they move together in rhythm. Ren then wraps his arms around her back. Ann insisted that he puts his left hand on her back while his right hand holds her butt making Ren smirk, to which he did. What transpired next, shocked Ren. Ann then proceeded to turn around. He thought, she was going out but then she begins to grind his crotch with her butt in a circular pattern, causing Ren to grunt.

Ren: Ugh *grunts* Ann! *grunts*  
Ann: *in a sexy voice* Mmm! I know you like it. You got aroused before we even got here. I can read your mind baby. Just grind with me. Forget about the people around us.

She continues to grind him this time in a vertical pattern making Ren losing control. Ren then catches himself and responds to her in a Joker-esque manner.  
Ren: I want you Panther. Show me your true form.  
Ann: *in a sexy voice* With pleasure, Joker.

The two then began to grind each other with lustful intentions. Going up and down, around, and anywhere, they were both giving out moans, grunts, and gasps that are thankfully blocked by the speakers. The two then kissed while they continued their dry hump dancing extravaganza. Ann then turned around to face him again only to be kissed by Ren. She then thrusts her hips to Ren’s crotch and he responded by inserting his tongue into Ann’s mouth, turning it into a French kiss. The motion continued to increase. The music playing in the nightclub triggered something in Ann. The beat sent her grinding Ren from what seemed to be like a metronome of 135 beats per minute. The intensity triggered him to respond by thrusting his hips against her in a circular and vertical pattern. This continued for more than 25 minutes before Ren suddenly said

Ren: *ngh* *grunt* Ann! I’m gonna come! OH! OH! AH!  
Ann: Come for me baby. Hold me tight and keep on grinding me. *moans* AHH OHHHH YESSS BABY *moans*  
Ren: *grunts* OH GOD OH! OH! OH!  
Ann: *gasps* THAT’S IT! THAT’S IT! *moans* COME FOR ME! COME FOR ME!

They both humped into each other before the pleasure sets off in their eyes. Ren and Ann went off in a blissful state, seeing fireworks in their minds. With both of them making their pants wet, the two then moaned loudly without being heard by other clubbers due to the music playing before kissing each other with lustful intentions. The two continued their French kiss on the dance floor and nothing separated them that night. Catching their breath, Ren said…

Ren: I love you  
Ann: I love you too

…before he leaned to kiss her again.

November 7th – Sunday

The ticking of the clock counts down to the last 30 seconds before midnight, which will signify the beginning of the returning Dark Hour. The group is standing in front of Gekkoukan High School, the place where Tartarus was spawned years ago. 

Morgana: This is it. We are finally going to enter Tartarus  
Teddie: Oh man! I’m beary excited and beary scared at the same time (in his mascot form)  
Rise: Don’t worry Teddie! We got this!  
Koromaru: ARF ARF!  
Aigis: Koro-chan said “I can’t wait to get back into this! I’m pumped”  
Yu: I keep on forgetting that Aigis can understand dog language right Yukari? Yukari?

Yukari closed her eyes before snapping back into reality

Yukari: Oh yeah. Indeed. *sigh* This takes me back to when he was around. It’s both a blessing and a curse. 264 floors right?  
Yu: Yeah  
Yukari: At least I still got my bow and arrow! I can’t wait to see what has changed inside the tower!  
Ann: Someone’s pumped! Ren, you got everything ready?  
Ren: Of course. All set.

The clock then strikes 12. Ren, Ann, and Morgana then transformed into their Phantom Thief attires. The ground started to shake which made everyone surprised. The sky then turned green with the full moon shining brightly. Then…there it was. The tower that changed the whole world forever. Rising to the skies, everyone stared in astonishment. It has returned, the return of Tartarus. Blood spills all over the tower as it seems to tell them to proceed. The door then opens with the team taking their first steps to the newly reformed tower. 

Ren: Alright. It’s showtime!  
Everyone: RIGHT!

Their final mission begins. The fate of the world lies in their hands. 

Yukari: I’m coming to save you Makoto! Wait for me there okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins! 264 floors, 3 months, 1 mission! See you next week for the next chapter! Feel free to comment down below. I would really appreciate it.


	4. Tartarus: Thebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins...with a few twists and turns coming in their way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have included some easter eggs that can be found in a certain spin-off Persona game. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Plus, read until the end for a surprise!

*cue The Voice Someone Calls  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uQjUzLukrM

Ren: Oh my God. Look at this place!  
Ann: I have never seen anything like this.  
Morgana: Talk about getting used to creepy stuff. Mementos can already shake its presence in the grave.  
Aigis: Déjà vu. I did not imagine to be in this place again.  
Koromaru: ARF!  
Rise: Hold on guys! *breathes sharply* This could take a while so brace yourselves.

Rise then proceeds to summon her Persona

Rise: KOUZEON! *scans* I got it!  
Teddie: Rise-chan? What is it?  
Rise: There are 6 blocks in this tower. The first one is from the 2nd until the 16th. According to my scanning, this first block is called Thebel.  
Yu: Thebel? Oh wait, it means “world” in Hebrew. Yukari, you’re the vet here right? I have never imagined that this tower will be full of blood dripping from above.  
Yukari: Yeah. Still gives me the creeps whenever I dreamed of this place let alone me being the oldest of the group. *sighs* Anyway, let’s proceed.  
???: I just want to give some advice to you all.  
Yu: Elizabeth?  
Elizabeth: From what I heard; Tartarus has changed over the years. The Guardians of this tower have long been gone. However, don’t take this as an easy breather. You will face several shadows in all of the floors and you might encounter some freaky ones.  
Yukari: Freaky ones?  
Elizabeth: You’ll find it soon. Plus, there are 2 reapers exploring in the area. They are waiting for you in floors 130 and 263.  
Ren: Got it.  
Elizabeth: I hope all of you took kind consideration about this. Here, a pack of Goho-M’s for you all. This will be good enough for your journey here. If you wish to come back in this floor, eh you know how to use these things. Also, you see that green light teleporter over there? Look carefully for those in the proceeding floors in order for you to keep track of your progress.  
Yukari: Don’t worry Elizabeth. You can count on us!  
Elizabeth: *giggles* someone’s excited. I wish you all the best of luck. Until then, see you soon.

Elizabeth then disappears into the velvet room door. After the group conducted final inspection with their equipment, armors, weapons, and Personas (for Yu and Ren)…

Yu: No turning back  
Ren: Yep  
Morgana: Let’s do this!  
Teddie: I’m ready to fight.  
Aigis: Let’s proceed then.  
Koromaru: ARF! ARF!  
Ann: Certainly!  
Rise: I’ll scan the floors and help you guys. Make sure to watch out for anything else ahead

Rise then turns to Yukari as to give the signal that they’re prepared

Yukari: Alright, let’s go!

…they then proceed to enter the door. There is no turning back from here on out. 

*cue Tartarus First Floor  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3lfbNOuJ1I

Ren: Okay. It’s dark and creepy so far. Ugh, gives me the jitters. Thank God Niijima-senpai ain’t here or else we would have to carry her all over the route.  
Ann: No matter where we go, it’s always tight spaces and dead ends. Eh we’re no strangers to this.  
Rise: You can say that again.  
Yukari: Trust me, I have dealt things worse than this. One time I had to have different vantage points in here and whenever I attempted to strike a shadow, I sometimes miss. A bummer moment for sure. Hell, I was even an MVP on Gekkoukan’s archery team up until I graduated.  
Morgana: No worries Yukari. At least you worked your skills further that made you land the role of Pink Argus.  
Yukari: *laughs* Well that certainly explains it.  
Yu: Don’t get me wrong but aren’t you supposed to meow here as well?  
Morgana: Huh? Hey what are you talking about?!  
Yu: Well Koromaru is different from you. Even though he is a persona-user, he always barks and arfs like a dog usually does.  
Aigis: I also want to note that Morgana is somewhat a human-cat like being. It’s rare to see this kind of species in this environment.  
Morgana: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HUMAN CAT?! WHA- OH! Oh man, I keep on forgetting about it. Little old me in the Dark Hour is always the same.  
Yu: Take it easy Morgana. You don’t want to stress yourself out.

Just then three shadows appear out of nowhere. The shadows then begin to move about in split 

Yu: Oh great. Just as I expected.  
Rise: Uh guys, little information. These shadows have increased their stats so this would take time fighting them.  
Koromaru: *growls*  
Ann: It sound like Koromaru wants to fight. Talk about not wearing this outfit for a long time but I too have been waiting to kick some shadow ass.  
Yukari: Well, it’s been years since I last stepped foot inside this place. I still got the drive that I got years ago. I’m ready.  
Morgana: Count me in too. You guys know how this goes right?  
Teddie: Yep! I can’t wait to get this party started.  
Aigis: My systems could be a bit old but that does not mean I can’t fight again. I’m ready to show you guys what I’m made of!  
Ren: Okay. I’ll be the one to start this.  
Yu: Ren, wait! Are you sure?  
Ren: Don’t worry, I got this baby to use.

Ren then shows his grappling hook to the team. It was an upgraded one where he had to have it fixed after their final mission years ago. With help from Munehisa Iwai, owner of the Untouchable Airsofts shop at Shibuya, it was made to last for a long time. 

Morgana: Iwai sure knows his customers when he sees one.  
Ren: Alright. Ready, GO!

The team then proceeded to run fast with Ren leading the charge. He then proceeds to press the trigger of the grappling hook, pulling the shadow towards him. With his knife on his left hand…

Ren: SHOW ME YOUR TRUE FORM!

*cue Unavoidable Battle  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9KpE28MXn8

Ren: EVERYONE SPLIT UP! 

The group then broke out in different positions splitting into three different teams. Fighting the shadows, they brought out their respective personas  
Ren, Ann, and Yukari:

Ren: RAOUL! Eiagon! 

Raoul then proceeded to hit the shadow with Eiagon, a curse attack. Ann then followed with the offense. 

Ann: CELESTINE! Agilao!

Celestine attacked with Agilao, setting the shadow on fire. Yukari then summoned…

Yukari: ISIS! Garudyne! 

Isis then capitalized on the weakness, sending the shadow backwards. The three then aimed their weapons at it.

Ren: Ready? *cocks handgun*  
Ann: Locked and loaded baby! *aims submachine gun*  
Yukari: TAKE THIS! *aims arrow*

The three then connected their attacks and knocked it down on one knee. They then formed a triangular formation…

Yukari: HERE’S OUR CHANCE FOR AN ALL-OUT ATTACK!

With Yukari leading the attack, they proceeded to hack and slash the shadow until it dies. 

Yukari: LET ME AT ‘EM!

Yu, Rise, and Aigis:

Yu: IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI! Ziodyne!

Izanagi-no-Okami then proceeded to shock the shadow. 

Yu: Damn! It’s still standing!  
Aigis: Not to worry. ATHENA! Fatal End!

Athena slashes the shadow where it gets knocked down. Suddenly, it stood back up and attacks them with Garula. 

Rise: LOOK OUT!

Luckily, Rise was able to block their attacks, deflecting it to the shadow where it proceeded to wither down acknowledging its defeat.

Yu: Thanks. That could have gone bad.  
Rise: Just like old times Yu!  
Aigis: I wonder how the others are doing?

Morgana, Teddie, and Koromaru:

Instead of them fighting, they are…running?

Koromaru: ARF! ARF!  
Teddie: WAAAAHH! THEY’RE AFTER OUR BUTTS!  
Morgana: Calm down everyone! Follow my lead! 

Morgana then proceeds to go into position…

Morgana: DIEGO! Garula!

Diego proceeds to blow the shadow backwards. The shadow manages to hold itself, not long before…

Teddie: KAMUI-MOSHIRI! Gigantic Fist!  
Kamui-Moshiri then pounded the shadow which still held on. Koromaru then steps up

Koromaru: *growls* *howls* (CERBERUS!) (Agidyne!)

Cerberus then finishes the shadow with a fire attack. The other two look stunned.

Teddie: Uhhhhh… Koro-chan?  
Koromaru: ARF!  
Morgana: Remind me not to mess with you okay? *pets Koromaru’s head*  
Koromaru: ARF! ARF! *licks Morgana*  
Morgana: Oh Koromaru! HAHAHAHA that tickles!  
Teddie: Me too Koro-chan! Come here good boy!

Koromaru then tackles Teddie and proceeds to lick him

Teddie: Koromaru! HAHAHAHAHA!  
Koromaru: ARF, ARF!  
Ren: There you are guys!  
Ann: Good job. You took that one out. And why is Koromaru licking Teddie all over?  
Yukari: Oh boy. Whenever Koromaru wins a fight, he then proceeds to do that with his teammates. *smiles*  
Morgana: I got to give credit to him. He is one of those things that signify, “don’t judge a book by its cover”.  
Yu: Is Teddie alright?  
Aigis: Not to be in a perverted way but, Teddie seems to be enjoying himself. Koromaru is one special dog. He always loves to be like this with people.  
Rise: Well, at least we got these shadows right in the dust. Come on everyone, I found a way up!  
Yu: Let’s get going then. Be cautious as always. These shadows are no joke just like Rise said. Also, keep watch of your inventory you may not know when you need them.  
Morgana: Um, are you the leader of this team or?  
Ren: It’s okay Morgana. Yu and I will trade places from here on out. It’s up to me and him to call the shots alternatively. We got the power of the wildcards after all. But as Rise said, these forces are different from what we’ve fought in the previous years. I even noticed something; they have an insignia marked on their foreheads. It resembled a kanji character. Though I’m not sure what it means as of now.  
Teddie: Insignia?  
Ann: Kanji characters?  
Aigis: I too made the same observation. It turns out they belong into some force that is clearly new to this world. If we proceed further, then we could be able to find some clues regarding this.  
Yu: Alright. Everyone let’s proceed.

The team then made their way up to the next floor. The road up ahead is not easy as they fought shadows here and there, Yu and Ren switching personas from time to time, giving them first aid if necessary, and just moving forward. They were doing this in the proceeding floors where they find treasures, rare items, and clues for their mission. Although the mission will take them 3 months, the group decided to waste no time moving forward so that if they needed rest, they could take it if their progress improves. By the time they reached the 15th floor, they spotted the green light teleporter. 

Yukari: Look there it is! The teleporter Elizabeth told us.  
Morgana: So far we haven’t used our Goho-M’s yet. 

Yukari, then proceeds to turn it on and it illuminated green light. It worked even after it took years for Tartarus to return. Suddenly Rise informs the group. 

Rise: Guys! I spot something.  
Teddie: What is it Rise-chan?  
Rise: I think there is something in that room. Is there any way you can get inside?  
Yu: What room?

The group then spots a small door in the size of a hamster. Puzzled by it, Ren then began to speak.

Ren: That room. Wait, it’s too small! How the hell can we fit there?  
Ann: This is not like Shido’s palace where we turned into mice. Ugh Yusuke’s mice puns are still coming at me after these years.  
Morgana: Not cool by me. I mean we looked hideous in those forms!  
Teddie: *gulp* *gulp* *gulping as if he is drinking something- oh wait he is*  
Yu: Uh Teddie, what did you drink?  
Teddie: I found these things at the table right over there! Thank goodness these things are there, I was soooooo thirsty! Oh how sweet it tastes and it looks like I’m seeing stars! I’m BEGINNING TO BUFF UP!

Well…not exactly. Teddie began shrinking which it got him and everyone by surprise. 

Everyone: WHAT THE?!  
Teddie: *chipmunk voice* Uh Sensei? Why are you guys so big? WH-WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I’M SO SMALL!!!!!  
Yu: *grabs and checks the bottle* Shrinking Potion H20. Huh? *drinks it*  
Yukari: W-Wait! Yu, are serious right now?  
Yu: Hmmm. See nothing going wr-*chipmunk voice*on HUH? OH! WHAT THE FUCK?!  
Ren: Yu!  
Ann: What is this thing?  
Aigis: Apparently it is a shrinking potion. When one drinks this, that person will immediately go down to the size of a chipmunk.  
Yu: *chipmunk voice* CHIPMUNK MY ASS! I DIDN’T KNOW THAT WILL HAPPEN! I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST SOME CHEESY AD TAG BUT THEN THIS SHIT HAPPENS! COME ON!  
Rise: Um PFT-HAHAHA YU! YOUR VOICE… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO CUTE!  
Yu: *chipmunk voice* BABY! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR LAUGHS! NOW IS THE TIME FOR HELP!  
Rise: BUT! BUT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Ann: So uncharacteristic. Come on Ren let’s give way and- *sees Ren drinking it* REN!  
Ren: What? We got to do this for the mission right? We even have to help them. Here have one! *throws bottle to Ann then continues drinking*  
Ann: *catches it* OH! There is NO WAY IN HELL I’m taking this! I could not even risk hearing myself squealing like a seal.  
Yukari: Come on Ann. It’s the only way.  
Morgana: Lady Ann, just this once please?  
Koromaru: Arf, ARf!  
Aigis: *nods*  
Ann: *sighs* Just this once! For the mission! *drinks and gulps*

And sure enough, Ren and Ann began to shrink. Seeing both Yu and Teddie in disbelief, the two began laughing at them…hysterically. 

Ren: *chipmunk voice* PFT-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE YU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Ann: *chipmunk voice* OH JOKER MY JOKER! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DRAGGED US INTO! I SOUND RIDICU-LOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD MY VOICE! YU! YU SOUND FUNNY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Yu: *chipmunk voice* REN YOU JACKASS! I’M GONNA BASH THAT BOTTLE IN YOUR MOTHERFUCKING BRAIN! ANN! STOP MOCKING ME!  
Ann: *chipmunk voice* RISE’S RIGHT! YOU LOOK CUTE! YU THE CUTIE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Ren: *chipmunk voice* BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT’S FUNNY ANN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Yu: *chipmunk voice* *internal voice* WHERE IS KANJI WHEN YOU NEED HIM? THESE STUPID IDIOTS!  
Teddie: *chipmunk voice* EVERYONE! STOP! LOOK UP!

Suddenly, they see Koromaru looking at them. Tongue out drooling with saliva and a big smile on his face. He then begins to run at them in circles. 

Koromaru: ARF ARF!  
T+A+Y+R: *chipmunk voice* AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
Yu: *chipmunk voice* KOROMARU! NOT SO CLOSE!  
Teddie: *chipmunk voice* AHHHH KORO-CHAN!  
Ann: *chipmunk voice* YAAAAAAAAA! SOMEBODY HELP US!  
Ren: *chipmunk voice* I DON’T WANT TO BE DEVOURED LIKE DOG MEAT!  
Aigis: It seems Koromaru’s feral nature has awakened  
Morgana: Yeah, I can see that.  
Yukari: Well for me I’ve seen things worse than that. But one of them was enjoyable *giggles*.  
Rise: Yukari?! What do you mean?  
Yukari: AH! It’s nothing ehehehehehehe!  
Ren: *chipmunk voice* QUICK EVERYONE! GET TO THE DOOR!  
Teddie: *chipmunk voice* THIS WAY GUYS! COME ON BEFORE WE BECOME CHEW TOYS!  
Yu: *chipmunk voice* HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!  
Ann: *chipmunk voice* REN TAKE MY HAND! *grabs Ren’s hand then locks the door*

Everyone is in. they spent a few minutes panting and catching their breath.

Ann: *chipmunk voice* *panting* I’M GONNA DIE  
Teddie: *chipmunk voice* I DID NOT EXPECT THIS TO HAPPEN  
Ren: *chipmunk voice* *panting* THAT WAS---A GOOD WORKOUT!  
Yu: *chipmunk voice* THERE’S A KEY!  
Ren: *chipmunk voice* A KEY? KEY TO A WHAT?  
Yu: *chipmunk voice* I DON’T KNOW! COME ON LET’S GET OUT OF HERE!  
Ann: *chipmunk voice* OHH?! I’M WET ALL OVER!  
Ren: *chipmunk voice* *internal cheering* HA! GIGGITY!

The four then came out and reverted to their normal selves and size. Gasping for air and keeping calm, they were able to obtain the mysterious key.

Ren: Now then, where does this key go?  
Yukari: Over there! There’s a keyhole for this gate.  
Ren: Okay. Here goes *turns key then the gate unlocks*  
Morgana: It worked!

The gate then proceeds to open in a creepy manner. The steps then proceeding to form towards the next block. Rise then scans with Kouzeon.

Rise: This is…the second block! Arqa! It’s until floor 64!  
Morgana: WHAT? YOU’VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!  
Ren: This tower isn’t shitting you Mona. Well if you guys are up to rest and discuss new strategies, it’s alright by me.  
Yu: Same with me. We gotta recharge. I can see all of us are spent fighting these shadows. It’s been years.  
Ren: Yeah. I agree. Come on everyone! To the teleporter!

The group then proceeded to teleport back to the first floor. With that they proceeded to exit the tower. Their first night at Tartarus is done and they have completed the first block. 

The next day…

*cue Beneath The Mask (rain version)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pBEqSfXJ2Q

Of all the days that it had to rain, it had to be the night after their first exploration of the newly reformed Tartarus. The rest of the team fell asleep. One however woke up early and decided to make some coffee for himself. Still grumbling about his fighting rust, he felt some parts of his body in mild pain. He then sees her going down the stairs and begins to approach her, embracing her tightly.

Rise: You got up early Yu. *hugs him back* Mmm, so warm.  
Yu: My love  
Rise: *smiles* My love

They then release each other’s embrace and proceed to go to the dining room where Yu then proceeds to make some coffee for Rise. 

Rise: Wow! This one’s great. Who taught you how to brew coffee?  
Yu: Ren did. Remember he told us that he worked at Café Leblanc back then? His guardian apparently was a coffee enthusiast. I didn’t know he had it in him.  
Rise: I do remember that. Would you look at that, the apprentice teaching the master!  
Yu: Hey um. It’s embarrassing if you say that. Plus, we are like what 2-4 years older than them?  
Rise: Still! Ehehehe wow. I did not remember the time we had something like this.

Rise then looks at the window. It was dawn and still raining outside.

Yu: At least all of us had an agreement that we’ll rest for today. They don’t want to risk us getting while going to Tartarus. Ren said once that after their infiltration at a palace, he got sick as hell.  
Rise: Mhmm! I kinda remember Chie and Naoto getting one. I think when we tried to save Nanako?  
Yu: Yeah. Until now I still have nightmares about that experience.  
Rise: What do you mean?  
*cue Reverie  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mlEI6c97IU

Yu: When I first left Inaba, I thought that we did it in the end. Of course, we got rid of the Midnight Channel. Everything was done according to plan. But still, I couldn’t get rid of images like that in my mind. I still remember that voice, she was calling for me. When we were in that “Heaven” I felt her pain and suffering. It was too much to bear that I reached to the point where I had no choice but to give in. Every night I tried to reach her, but I only end up staying there. Nanako became one of the most important people in my life. She’s like the sister that I never had. And if someone tries to harm her, I will come running just to save her again, no matter how many times it happens.  
Rise: That’s a lot to take in. For me, when I got into that world, I had trouble of understanding who I really am. Was I suppose to be just a celebrity who can wear lots of different images to fans or just an ordinary girl living an ordinary life. It was a weight that consumed me. I also reached a point where I should just give up and quit. But thanks to you, I found myself again.  
Yu: It’s like Inaba became one of the places where people with lost hopes and dreams find each other, love each other, and help each other. I never imagined that a place like that will be a reality.  
Rise: Same here. Now that I think about it, I remember the time when Naoto and Kanji got together.  
Yu: Oh boy! THAT confession was hilarious as fuck!  
Rise: YEAHEHEHEAH! You could say that again! They still don’t know until today that we were stalking them. 

Kanji’s confession to Naoto…

Naoto Shirogane: Um Kanji? What is this?  
Kanji Tatsumi: Um, well you see? I-um-I *stammers* I-I-I-I-um…  
Naoto: Uhh. *blushes* I-I-I-uhhhhh…  
Kanji: Naoto. I-I-I *blushes furiously*  
Naoto: Yeah? You what?  
Kanji: Well its uh-

In a hidden room where the cameras are capturing the moment…

Yosuke: UGH! WILL YOU TWO JUST CONFESS ALREADY?!  
Chie: SHHH! QUIET DOWN! WE’RE JUST LIKE A FEW METERS AWAY!  
Yukiko: Kanji is having a hard time. I never expected to see him being flustered and all that.  
Rise: Awww! They are blushing. How cute is this. Come on Kanji! Bring him in Naoto-senpai!  
Teddie: AGH! KANJI JUST DO IT ALREADY! THE PASSION OF LOVE CANNOT WAIT YOU KNOW. THERE SHE IS, THE WOMAN OF YOUR DREAMS! SHE’S BOLD, STUNNING, SEXY, ALLURING, AND A BADASS AS WELL! NOT TO MENTION THAT SHE IS ONE OF THE ACE DETECTIVES IN THE POLICE FORCE! THE COP AND THE BAD BOY SHALL UNITE AS ONE! BEAUTY AND THE BEAST AS I MAY SAY! *Yu covers his mouth with his hand*  
Yu: Alright we get it Teddie! Kanji and Naoto are like that. Now just keep quiet and let us watch in silence!  
Yukiko: SHH! Guys look! They’re going in!  
Chie: *squeals* AYIIEEEEE! HERE COMES THE KISS!  
Yosuke: WAIT! I CAN’T SEE! LET ME THROUGH!  
Yu: Come on Kanji! This is it!

Back to Kanji and Naoto. They are going near to each other…

Kanji: Um, what I’m trying to say is. I-I-I-I-  
Naoto: Kanji?  
Kanji: ARGGGHHHHH FUCK IT! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH NAOTO SHIROGANE! I LOVE THE FACT THAT YOU ALWAYS COME TO ME FOR HELP AND EVERYTHING ELSE! I LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS HAVE THOUGHTS FOR ME WHENEVER WE ARE ALONE! I LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS HAVE TIME TO HANG OUT WITH ME! I’LL NEVER FORGET THE TIME WHEN WE WENT SKIING WITH SENPAI AND THE OTHERS! MY HEART BEATING SO FURIOUSLY I THOUGHT THAT I WAS GOING TO DIE! BUT THEN WHEN YOU TRIPPED AND HELD ON TO ME, MY HEART EVEN FLUTTERED LIKE MT. SAKURAJIMA BLOWING ITS EMOTIONS OFF! I ALSO HAVE TIMES WHERE I COULD NOT SLEEP FANTASIZING ABOUT YOU AND ME BEING TOGETHER AND--*mhrmph*

Naoto cuts him off when she brings her lips into his. While she was blushing, she embraced him tightly as if to never let go of him ever again. She continued kissing him until she came to a stop and hugged him tightly. 

Naoto: Kanji, I love you too. I know that you have a bad boy reputation on the outside. But what I love about you, you have the trait of having a soft spot for me. You’re the one who approached me first after you saved me from myself back in that dungeon. I’ll never forger those times and I promise you, I’ll be with you until the end with all my heart. I love you, Kanji Tatsumi. I’ll always will.  
Naoto then gives a peck on his lips with her eyes closed. As she opened them, Kanji’s eyes were wide open, and his mouth dropped until he could not drop it anymore. Blood then shot out of his nose and he collapsed, flat back with a scream that resembles his happiness.

Kanji: AGGGHHHHHHHHH! *plops down*  
Naoto: Oh, um hehehehehe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Kanji. I think you should get used to that.  
Kanji: *fidgeting* 

Meanwhile in the hidden room…

Yukiko: PFT-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON HIS FACE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE JUST WENT OUT LIK-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Yosuke: I NEVER THOUGHT I SEE THE DAY KANJI PASS OUT LIKE THAT! EHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! MY STOMACH!  
Chie: NAOTO LAUGHED AT HIM AS WELL! HI-HIS FACE BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Rise: IS IT JUST ME OR DID HE JUS-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS MUST BE THE FUNNIEST CONFESSION I HAVE EVER SEEN! HIM PLOPPING DOWN LIKE A FLAG POLE! THAT *TOINK* SOUND THO! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Yu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN! I WONDER HOW HIS MOTHER WILL REACT! OH I CAN’T WAIT TO TELL IT ON-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Teddie: Kanji has finally reached the summit of love! 

End of flashback:

Yu: I’ll never forget that! It made me laugh like I have never laughed that loudly before.  
Rise: Ehehehehe. Anyway, we should start preparing breakfast for them. Let’s make something warm!  
Yu: Coming honey!

Yu and Rise then prepared breakfast for the remaining members of the group. As the day is considered a day off from exploring Tartarus, they will be able to tell each other stories about their high school experience and other events that never got out of their memories. 

Somewhere…

PA: Flight 1501 will be arriving in Tokyo in about 10 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts as we begin to descend.  
Akihiko Sanada: Huh. I wonder what will happen if no one shows up at the airport.  
Mitsuru Kirijo: Come on Akihiko relax. Your fight was against one of the toughest opponents in Lee Woohyuk. He gave you a rough time in the ring.  
Akihiko: I know. Imagine that, we had to fight for 12 rounds. I gave him enough punches and blows that knocked him down three times. I also got knocked down twice. It was a close one, but the judges declared it a draw.  
Mitsuru: Hey, even though you did not win the super featherweight title, you’re still a champion to me baby. *kisses his lips*  
Akihiko: Aww. At least I’m the featherweight champion. This title is important. I must defend it next year against an American who challenged me. More importantly, I got Lee’s respect. He wanted me to visit Korea again if I have time  
Mitsuru: That’s the reason why I’m engaged to a man like you. Brave, tough, loving, respectful, and more importantly, multi-talented.  
Akihiko: Shinji taught me how to cook you know. Hell, even his wife Minako gave me some tips. I’ll teach you once we get home okay.  
Mitsuru: Okay. I hope Shinjiro and Minako are at the airport right now.  
Akihiko: Do you think the others are doing okay?  
Mitsuru: Mhmm. I think I want to visit them. Sound good?  
Akihiko: Yeah. I’ve been waiting for this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can agree with Akihiko. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS! We will have a slow burn for the other S.E.E.S members!
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	5. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the team decided to take a rest day, Ren gets some information about the strange occurrences.  
> DISCLAIMER: There will be sexual content in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So yeah I hope you guys saw my one-shot fic and things got spicy haha. Here is chapter 5 of the main story and I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to comment down on how you think about it.

Ren: *yawns* Morning Yu! Morning Rise!  
Rise: Good morning Ren

Ren was the first one to arrive downstairs in which he spots Yu and Rise cooking breakfast. 

Ren: Man, this rain sucks. I was looking forward to having a morning jog with Koromaru and Morgana. It’s a shame since Yukari’s house has a nice view from the front and back. Ann wanted to go out as well but yeah, she felt bummed after the rain arrived. Hell, it’s one heck of a storm right now.  
Yu: I can agree with you. Speaking of Ann, you guys were loud last night.  
Ren: Hmm? What do you mean?  
Rise: Oh don’t think that we can hear everything from the other room.  
Ren: Other room. WAIT? You guys heard-  
Yu: Yup, everything. We couldn’t help it, so we decided to use this *takes out phone*  
Ren: Don’t tell me…  
Rise: *giggles* Well let’s just say you guys “did it”.  
Ren: Hey we did not “do it”.  
Yu and Rise: Oh yeah? *plays the recording*

Last night…

Ren: *kisses Ann* *gasps* *moans*  
Ann: *kisses Ren* *moans* *gasps*

Kisses, pants, gasps, moans, and grunts can be heard from the other room as Ren and Ann have a passionate make out session in one of the guest rooms. Their session was so passionate that they only used one light and no air-conditioning whatsoever. Morgana immediately left them when they arrived from their first exploration in Tartarus to go to the room of Koromaru and Teddie. Ren then talks to Ann as he speaks in between gasps and kisses. Their words become more frantic than ever before. 

Ren: I…missed seeing you wearing that Panther suit*kisses*…you always find a way to turn me on.  
Ann: *kisses* *moans seductively* *sultry voice* I noticed your bulge when we were there. I envisioned our own game back at Mementos when it was just the two of us. You cannot get enough of me will ya? *kiss*  
Ren: Ann. *kiss* *gropes her thigh* Oh your legs, your thigh, oh my god. I just love rubbing them.  
Ann: *giggles* Well then *whispers* do you want to take charge? *turns around facing the wall*  
Ren: Mind if I do

Ren then proceeded to grind his crotch on Ann’s butt. The two then had a repeat of their dance at Club Escapade. Ann then faces Ren to kiss him and she grabs his curly hair. She slips her tongue into his that rocked his world for several times. Ann then proceeds to take her shorts off following her shirt while Ren takes his shirt and pants off. Ren’s body was toned and slim, just the right physique that Ann lusted when she first saw him shirtless. Ann’s physique is of a model which Ren salivated in his memory. She then sees it again on his boxers

Ann: You handsome pervert. Come here  
Ren: Thirsty?  
Ann: Only when you are excited *moans* 

The two then continued grinding each other with their clothes off minus Ren’s boxers and Ann’s panty and bra which are synonymous to the bikini she wears on the beach. Ann suddenly grabs Ren’s crotch from the boxer’s exterior and begins to rub it.

Ren: Oh! *grunts* *wheezes* Ann?  
Ann: I have a game that only you and I can play. There are no take backs.  
Ren: I thought I was in charge.  
Ann: You’re in charge of grinding me against the wall, while I’m in charge of this. 

Ann then grabs a chair and pushes Ren for him to sit down. She then unties her pigtails for her hair to flow down. Ren’s eyes tell the entire story. His girlfriend suddenly turned around and proceeded to light a few candles behind her. She then grabbed 2 small bottles of water. 

Ren: What are those for?  
Ann: *kisses his lips with tongue* Shh *puts her finger on his lip* You’ll find out soon.  
Ren: Huh?

Ann proceeds to dance in a slow and seductive manner. She then proceeded to act like her code name, Panther, by crawling towards Ren seated on a chair. She teased him by using her breasts to rub his crotch that caused him to grunt. With every squeeze and with her licking the tip from his boxers, Ren was being teased. Then, she used her right hand to rub the top of it. During this she made sounds of pleasure which resonated Ren’s ears right of the bat. She then whispered…

Ann: Are you ready for me to ride you?  
Ren: WA-WAIT! I can’t do this yet. I wanted to wait until we get married and go on our honeymoon.  
Ann: I’m not talking about “that”. I wanna ride you. This is a lapdance. When couples are not yet married, they do this to their partners *whispers* as an initiation. Like what you did to me back at Mementos. Only this time, I’m in charge. *giggles*  
Ren: Oh-oh-ooo-okay.  
Ann: You ready?  
Ren: I’m ready

Ann proceeds to stand and straddle Ren, facing him. Her birth slowly getting on Ren’s crotch where they both gasp in pleasure. Ann then proceeds to thrust her hips and grind on him. Ren suddenly rolls his eyes up and moans as he is taken by bliss and pleasure.

Ann: *gasps* *moans* You like that?  
Ren: *Moans* I…did not…know about this  
Ann: Mhmmm! Someone is a rookie. Too bad because I’m the expert in here. Oh, and by the way, rub my thighs. I wanna get pleased too. 

Ren then delivers her request. He proceeds to rub Ann’s thighs as she continues to thrust his crotch. Both begin to gasp and moan as their game increases to the next level.

Ann: Take it off.  
Ren: What?  
Ann: Take off my bra for me.

Ren proceeds to take her bra off and there it was. Her breasts now on full view for his eyes only. Ann grabs Ren’s hand and she makes him rub her breasts up and down in which she moaned and gasped. Ann suddenly grabs one small bottle and proceeds to pour it on herself while grinding on Ren. Her body and Ren’s became wet with desire and lust. The game suddenly took on a wet turn. With the drop of water, she made sounds of pleasure and euphoria that resembled in American Adult movies.

Ren: Oh my god! *gasps* *moans*  
Ann: *sexy voice* Do you like it?  
Ren: I…want…more  
Ann: Encore coming right up

Ann grabbed the last bottle then poured it on herself and on him. The thrusts are becoming faster and faster. Their heartbeats increasing pace.  
Ren: ANN! *moans* *gasps* ANN! I’M  
Ann: *gasps* COME HERE!

She grabbed Ren’s head and held it onto her breasts. The sudden action caused Ren to kiss her breasts and lick her nipples. The sensation sent a huge shockwave to Ann. Her world being rocked by the man she loved. Ren’s boxers and Ann’s panties are now becoming even wetter than ever. The game continued for about 45 minutes before the time had come for them to blow.

Ann: I’M GONNA COME *moans* REN! *gasps* *moans in a high-pitch tone*  
Ren: ME TOO ANN! IT’S COMING OUT!  
Ann: I LOVE *gasps* *moans* *moans louder* I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!  
Ren: I LOVE YOU TOO! *grunts* *grunts* *moans* I’M GONNA COME HARD!  
Ann: I’M GONNA COME HARDER!  
Ren: THAT’S IT BABY! FASTER! FASTER!  
Ann: HOLD ME! NEVER LET GO! *gasps*  
Ren: DON’T LET ME GO! DON’T LEAVE ME OKAY? *moans*

Ann increased her speed of thrusts on Ren’s in a speed of God knows what. Ren had his left hand on Ann’s bare back and right hand on her butt. The two of them eventually came and cries of pleasure echoed within the room.

Ren: AHHH! *moans* *gasps*  
Ann: AHHH! *gasps*

Their game of passion lasted for an hour. Ann’s panties and Ren’s boxers had the same result, increased wetness aside from water. They exhaled for a few seconds and immediately kissed each other’s lips to decrease the speed. Both became sweaty which added to the blissful moment of their game. Ann then limped down on Ren despite their underwear wet from the water and their explosion. Tired and exhausted she then said into his ear…

Ann: Ren. After we get married, don’t hesitate to come inside me okay?  
Ren: Anything for you Ann. Anything for you. 

Ann then faces him again

Ann: I love you, Ren Amamiya  
Ren: I love you, Ann Takamaki

The two then kissed and slept on the bed. 

End of flashback…

Yu: Oh, I thought you inserted that and…  
Ren: That will only happen when Ann and I reached our honeymoon. We just grinded and dry humped each other.  
Rise: As expected from the two of you, you guys were wild.  
Ren: Well…not really haha.  
Rise: I swear you really have a strong physique. That’s why you guys lasted for that long.  
Ren: That depends on how you look at it.  
Yu: Alright, hey is it okay if you can lend a hand?  
Ren: Not a problem!

Ren then helped Yu and Rise prepare breakfast for the entire team. After that, they decided to take a power nap to rest.

Breakfast…

The whole team ate breakfast that was made by Ren, Yu, and Rise. The atmosphere was awkward due to the “noises” that happened the other night. Of course, they had to keep their mouths shut because one wrong move can lead to total chaos. Yukari then decided to break the silence.

Yukari: Right um. So how was the “trip” last night?  
Morgana: Oh, it was completely different compared to what we did before.  
Aigis: I had a feeling that you would say that Morgana. But, compared to what happened when we fought Nyx, it feels like I was just there yesterday.  
Koromaru: Arf!  
Teddie: Man, that was the scariest thing I have ever done in my life. That doesn’t mean I’m backing out though. I’m still trying to process the scenario we came in. Not only that, Rise-chan looked very exhausted after summoning her Persona lots of times.  
Ren: Well you got that right. I mean, she is the only navigator in our group. A thing like that is never easy.  
Ann: Say Yukari. Don’t you have a member in your team before that has navigation skills like Rise?  
Yukari: You mean Fuuka? She’s very busy now and I did not tell the other guys about this.  
Yu: Other guys? The S.E.E.S?  
Rise: Hold on. They should be able to tackle these situations since they monitor shadows in the entire country.  
Yukari: Well you see. Akihiko-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai are in another country. Akihiko is pursuing his boxing career while Mitsuru leads the Kirijo group where they do scan shadows, but I don’t know if they haven’t gotten any details yet. Junpei is coaching a baseball team somewhere here in Iwatodai. Fuuka on the other hand is attending a cooking school where she wanted to improve on her cooking skills. Shinjiro-senpai is somewhere in Fuji with Minako taking care of him. Ken on the other hand is attending University at Tokyo.  
Ren: So that’s why. I did not even tell the rest of the Phantom Thieves about Tartarus, but they know about the Metaverse being back.  
Yu: Same thing with my group, I did not tell them but they know about the Midnight Channel re-appearing. Although there seems to be no one entering there. I don’t know how but like what Igor told us, there’s something lurking around, and we are not sure what it is.  
Ann: I guess we must be alert on whatever is coming in our way. Only time will tell that, this “thing” will come down and merge or something.  
Morgana: Right. Well after last night um…  
Ren: Do you think we should take a day off today and return to Tartarus tomorrow evening? I mean look at us, we were completely exhausted after our first trip.  
Yukari: I think that sounds right. We’ll take a day off for today and maybe discuss new strategies on how we can make it to the top on time. *internal dialogue* Exhausted my ass. You and Ann literally had us awake because of your “game”. Hehehe you’re really something else Ren. You somehow remind me of “him”.  
Aigis: Yukari-san?  
Yukari: Oh yes?  
Aigis: All of us agree with Ren’s decision. We should take a rest today.  
Yukari: Got it. 

The team then finished their breakfast with Ren and Yu washing the dishes. With the day confirmed to be a rest day, they are free to do whatever they want just as long as they don’t tire themselves out.

Late afternoon…

Morgana and Koromaru are hanging around at the drying backyard that got wet during the thunderstorm. Yu and Rise were helping Yukari cleaning the house. Aigis had to recharge some of her systems and with Rise’s assistance, she upgraded her software so that she can also scan the floors in Tartarus. Ann and Teddie were at the living room, helping Yukari as well. As much as Yukari said that she can handle the cleaning by herself, the others decided to help her to make the process go faster. What about Ren? Well Ren is outside at the front yard garden watering the plants where he suddenly gets a call form his cellphone. 

Ren: Hello?  
???: Yo!  
Ren: Futaba?  
Futaba: Yep that’s me!  
Ren: How’s it going?  
Futaba: Meh, I’m doing good. Oh, and I captured everything last night. Some “game” the two of you had.  
Ren: Game? What are you- OH FUCK! How many times did I tell you not to plant a bug on my phone?! GODDAMIT IT’S WHAT LIKE 3 AND A HALF YEARS ALREADY AND YOU’RE STILL SPYING ON ME?!  
Futaba: Mwehehehehe! *in sing-song* I still got it! Well alright I’ll remove the bug shortly.  
Ren: Wait hang on! Can you keep it there for now?  
Futaba: Hm? Why? Don’t you want it out? Oh, wait a minute. This about the “thing” you guys are going in, right?  
Ren: Well *looks around* yeah. Who am I kidding? You always beat me to the punch.  
Futaba: Not to worry Ren. My lips are sealed. Oh, and um Sumire somehow knows.  
Ren: Yeah fair point.  
Futaba: Well I made something that I can insert on your phone and can help you guys around that tower.  
Ren: Wait? Really?  
Futaba: Yep! I’ll just put it in the software…and done!

Ren suddenly sees the logo of Futaba’s codename, Oracle, and presses the app.

Ren: Woah!  
Futaba: How is it?  
Ren: Well it’s working and seems to be useful for our explorations. Thank you, Futaba. I’ll try to give Sumire a call.  
Futaba: Beep boop!

Ren then ends his call with Futaba then proceeds to call Sumire.

Sumire: Hello?  
Ren: Sumire.  
Sumire: Senpai? How is it going?  
Ren: Well I’m a bit tired after last night. We had to explore in this tower called Tartarus in which it hasn’t been appearing ever since a decade ago.  
Sumire: I see. Well I had to search something about it and I got some information I want to share with you Senpai.  
Ren: Okay fill me in.  
Sumire: There have been cases of a new phenomenon here in Tokyo. This was a sickness that affected the city of Iwatodai years ago. They call this the “Apathy Syndrome”.  
Ren: Apathy Syndrome?  
Sumire: This is a mysterious condition that affected lots of people. Those suffering from the syndrome suffer from debilitating levels of apathy. When it strikes the inflicted will collapse in a heap wherever they happen to be and become unable to move, feed, or care for themselves. The number of cases grows in correlation with the approach of the full moon, when a Shadow makes an appearance somewhere in the city. The cases quickly decrease each time a Shadow is defeated, only to slowly rise again as the next full moon approaches. People affected by the Apathy Syndrome are called the Lost.  
It also explained that Apathy Syndrome is a result of having one's psyche eaten by Shadows. Due to having their soul taken away, the victims are reduced to a vegetative state.  
Ren: What? So, there are shadows going around Tokyo?  
Sumire: I’m afraid so. Luckily the Prime Minister ordered everyone not to go by 12 midnight because in some strange occurrence the sky turns green.  
Ren: And when they look at the moon, the effects of the Dark Hour will harm them. I think I got it.  
Sumire: That was just the information I wanted to share with you. By the way, there are no sightings of Mementos ever since the metaverse returned.  
Ren: That’s a relief. Anyway, thank you so much for sending me that information Sumire. I’ll forward it to the rest of the team. Send my regards to Mishima.  
Sumire: Will do Senpai! Take care of Ann-senpai!

The call ends…

Yukari: So, you have been calling different girls, haven’t you?  
Ren: UWAH! Yukari? Were you eavesdropping on me?  
Yukari: Well not everything. Although I know about the Apathy Syndrome coming back. What a bummer.  
Ren: Yeah, no shit.  
Yukari: I can’t believe that the Dark Hour has returned after nearly ten years or so. But now with the possibility of saving Makoto and bringing him back to life, that’s different.  
Ren: You really love him, don’t you?  
Yukari: He’s my one and only.  
Ren: Don’t mind me asking but when was the time you got together with him?  
Yukari: It was back in Yakushima. Our team was having a vacation from fighting the shadows. We were staying at the Kirijo manor where we discovered my father’s last message. At that time, I did not know that it wasn’t real but that edited footage literally caught me off-guard. I was in rage because they blamed my father about it and of course I ran away and cried. What else will I do?  
Ren: That’s sad.  
Yukari: But then, a knight in shining armor came to rescue me. It was Makoto. He told me to calm down and try to believe that the right answer will come. HE even told me that he went there because he’s worried about me. That’s where I fell in love with him. Weeks went by and…

Flashback…at Gekkoukan High rooftop during lunch break

Yukari: Makoto?  
Makoto Yuki: Yeah?  
Yukari: Um. What do you think of me?  
Makoto Y: Hm?  
Yukari: Whenever I think about you I just, I don’t know. It feels like someday, my heart is going to shrink…and I’m afraid I won’t feel anything anymore.  
Makoto Y: What makes you say that? What are you trying to say?  
Yukari: What I’m trying to say is… *sigh* I want you to look at me the way I look at you Makoto. And um…  
Makoto Y: Yukari?  
Yukari: Come closer, please?  
Makoto Y: Oh-um ok?

Makoto approaches Yukari and then…

Yukari: Makoto…I love you.  
Makoto Y: Wh-wh-wh-wha? You love? Me?

Yukari then kisses his lips. This caught Makoto by surprise at which he responds by kissing her back. The two had their first kiss and it was full of love. Makoto embraced Yukari while kissing her which she embraces him back. They pulled apart, breathing heavily after their first make out session.

Yukari: I love you, Makoto Yuki  
Makoto Y: I love you too, Yukari Takeba

Makoto then proceeds to kiss her again. Yukari gladly accepted it and the two were in their own world. Hugs and kisses were only present in their world as the two lovers enjoyed their moment.

End of flashback…

Ren: Wow. That was wonderful.  
Yukari: Yeah. How about you and Ann? How did you guys become together?  
Ren: Well, Ann is very special and in fact she is the first girl I encountered at Shujin. There was this teacher named Suguru Kamoshida. He was a pervert, sexual predator, abuser, and a rapist.  
Yukari: Wait! Rapist?!  
Ren: You heard me. He was head over heels for Ann, in a lustful way. Thinking that he is the “king of the castle” he went on with his desires as he wished. He abused the volleyball team, both male and female, and then he raped Ann’s best friend, Shiho Suzui. This caused Shiho to attempt suicide by jumping off the rooftop.  
Yukari: Oh my god.  
Ren: So, we, the Phantom Thieves, had to fight Kamoshida in his cognition for us to change his heart. Ann joined us and we were able to finish his distorted desires. And to top it off, his heart changed.  
Yukari: To think this all started with a pervert. Man, she must have had it rough.  
Ren: Correct. Right after that, we had many adventures and more people joined us. Within that Ann began to have a crush on me and I can say the same for her. Her best friend suddenly moved away from Shujin as she decided to transfer. Ann was heartbroken and of all the things that I hate seeing, I did not like seeing her cry. I had to swallow my pride and…

Flashback…at Shujin Academy’s rooftop

Ann: *crying* Shiho! She’s gone! My best friend is no longer here in Shujin.  
Ren: Ann  
Ann: I’m alone again. Right?  
Ren: Hey don’t say that. She wants you to be strong. She told you that she’ll support you in every way. Look you have a lot of friends here.  
Ann: Huh?  
Ren: You’re not alone. You have Ryuji, Yusuke, Morgana, and everyone else. And I can’t stand seeing you cry. It hurts me as well. It’s not healthy for my heart.

Ren then proceeded to approach Ann and suddenly embraces her

Ann: *gasps* Ren?  
Ren: Shhh. When I visited Shiho, she told me that I will take her place. As a man, I want to tell you that you’ll never be alone. You have everybody. I swear that I’ll protect you from anyone who is treating you badly. Come to me when you are feeling down. I’ll be there. Whatever happens, I’ll be coming for you. Please stop crying. You have me. And I’ll be with you always.  
Ann: Ren.  
Ren: *embraces her tightly* I’m here. I’m here. Ann, I’m here for you. Only you.  
Ann: *hugs him back and closes her eyes* Ren…Ren…Ren…I love you.

Time stood still and Ann suddenly freed herself from the embrace, surprised at what she just blurted out. Ren was also surprised.

Ann: *gasps* WH-WH-WH-WAIT! HUH? WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!  
Ren: I did not hear you *blush*  
Ann: You did not hear me huh? *blush*

With both blushing, Ann immediately raises her voice as if she is letting her emotions out.

Ann: UGHHH! OH MY GOD REN!  
Ren: WHAAAA! WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY SHOUTING?!  
Ann: I’ll just say this one more time you jerk! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU REN! LIKE REALLY REALLY!  
Ren: ANN?! WHA?  
Ann: EVER SINCE I MET YOU, I ALWAYS HAD THIS HUGE CRUSH ON YOU. WHEN YOU SAVED ME FROM THAT PALACE, I ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU CARRYING ME OUT TO SAFETY. SINCE THEN, I HAVE BEEN DREAMING ABOUT YOU AND THERE ARE TIMES WHERE IT LEADS ME OF HAVING A WET DREAM ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME INSIDE AND OUT. WHENEVER WE HAVE MEETINGS WITH THE PHANTOM THIEVES, I WOULD ALWAYS RESPOND NOTHING BUT YES OR NO! YOU ARE REALLY HANDSOME, KIND, IRRESISTABLE, AND MOST OF ALL, YOU ALWAYS CARE FOR EVERYONE ELSE FIRST BEFORE YOURSELF! THAT’S WHY I HAD THESE FEELINGS HIDDEN INSIDE BUT IF I DON’T GIVE IT ALL OUT, I WOULD HAVE TO SCREAM AT YOU LIKE WHAT I’M DOING RIGHT NOW! SO WITH THAT I’LL SAY IT AGAIN NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES! I LOVE YOU REN AMAMIYA! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! *breathes*

Ren, surprised at this revelation, then approaches her and hugs her tightly. His emotions coursing through him.

Ann: Ren! That’s too tight! Are you trying to kill me? Let go!  
Ren: NO! SHUT UP! I ALSO HAD A CRUSH ON YOU FOR MONTHS!  
Ann: WHA-HUH?! *in a high pitch tone*  
Ren: I’VE WAITED FOR SO LONG! I JUST WANNA TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU TOO ANN TAKAMAKI! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!

Without warning, Ren suddenly kisses her lips.

Ann: Hey wai-*mrph* *hmph* *Ren kisses her*

Ann then kisses him back. Their shouting confessions of love turned into a sweet and blissful moment. Ren and Ann are having their first kiss on the rooftop. Not minding the world around them, they continued kissing each other until they wanted to stop. Ann kisses him non-stop when he walked towards the wall. The kiss melted both Ren and Ann. It felt like they were really melting when Ann’s legs gave out and slowly fell on the ground. Ann then proceeded to tackle Ren on the ground with their lips still locked. Then, he took charge by flipping Ann over, placing his left hand behind Ann’s head and continued kissing her. The kiss literally unleashed bits of inner desires of real love which caused Ann to remove her jacket from her shorts while Ren removes his white blazer, revealing his black sleeveless shirt and muscle toned arms. Ann kisses Ren while her hands are sliding all over his back. Ren kisses Ann while his right hand gropes her left leg. Ann suddenly wraps her legs on Ren’s hips pulling him further and kiss him even more. Ren then begins to grind his hips on hers and kiss her. She gave out loud moans and gasps which she grabbed his hair while forcing her locked legs to stay and his hips to move up and down grinding her and him groping her smooth and sexy legs. They both remember that day as it was the day Ann’s best friend moves out and Ren and Ann became boyfriend and girlfriend. Also, it was a hot summer day and their bodies became sweaty due to the activity they are doing. The intensity was so hot, they unexpectedly came and made their undergarments wet. After that, Ann pulls Ren and kisses him with love. Luckily, there was no one there to interfere their first make-out session. 

End of flashback…

Yukari: Talk about things getting hot there. You guys really had to pour out all your emotions to one another.  
Ren: Well you could say that. Hahahahaha  
Yukari: Hahahahahahaha. Wow. I never thought that your story will begin like that. They say that love is one of the strongest feelings in the world. And here we are, people are still wishing for death.  
Ren: I feel you. Once we save him from the seal and defeat the forces inside of it, everything will be back to normal.  
Yukari: God, I hope so.  
Ren: Hey Yukari?  
Yukari: Yeah?  
Ren: Thank you  
Yukari: Absolutely. 

The two then exchanged fist bumps and proceeded to go back to work. The day lasted with just them resting and chilling out at the backyard where the good view was, especially during nighttime. As the day ends, they are fully prepared for their second exploration in Tartarus with a new strategy coming into Ren’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frick! I'm stacked up on midterms and it sucks hahaha. Just kidding. I need to finish them for me to be one step closer to graduation! See you guys next week!


	6. Tartarus: Arqa - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new strategy was made by Ren Amamiya. How will this go? Let's find out. Keep an eye out for an anime reference btw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the 1.6K Hits! I really appreciate it guys. Don't be afraid to leave comments below. I respond to them immediately so I don't bite hahaha. Enjoy the chapter!

Ren: Do you guys agree with this new strategy?  
Yu: Count me in Ren.  
Ann: Yep! That seems to be the best  
Rise: It can work.  
Morgana: It’s like a pit stop change for at least.  
Teddie: Thank goodness! I was getting sleepy throughout the entire trip.  
Aigis: This seems to be one of the most appropriate strategies we have ever formed.  
Koromaru: ARF!  
Yukari: Can’t argue with that. It’s better this way so yeah. We’ll do it!  
Ren: Okay so to recap, we will be in three teams of three. One of us will be the navigator and scanner of the team so that we will increase our progress. Our team can take day offs every 2-3 days. That will give us ample time to prepare for future explorations. Me, Yu, and Aigis will lead the teams.  
Ann: Wait. Aigis?  
Aigis: I forgot to tell you all. I once had the power of the wild card when our world merged with the Abyss of Time.  
Yukari: It was a strange occurrence for us. Every day was just March 31, 2010. Nonetheless, we even found out why Makoto died. We were even supposed to ignore the fact that he is no longer able to come back but, times have changed.  
Yu: Damn. Anyhow, we are all set for tomorrow night. Um, Ren? Is it okay if I lead the charge tomorrow?  
Ren: Sure, by all means.  
Yu: Okay. I’ll pick my teammates tomorrow morning.  
Ren: Right

The group then settled in for the night with a new strategy made by Ren Amamiya. 

The next day…

The teams have been finalized by the three leaders. Ren, Yu, and Aigis have agreed to arrange the members according to their choosing.

Team 1: Yu, Rise, and Morgana  
Team 2: Aigis, Teddie, and Ann  
Team 3: Ren, Koromaru, and Yukari

Morning…

Aigis: Are you sure this can work?  
Ren: Well, we won’t know until we try.  
Yu: I hope this will come out as you expect it, Ren. Besides we got like 2 months left before we complete this mission but I’m not taking any chances of being reckless.  
Ren: I can’t argue with that. Anyhow, you ready for tonight?  
Yu: Yep  
Aigis: I can clearly see that. I mean we did this kind of strategy like this before.  
Yu: What do you mean?  
Aigis: Makoto had only three members once in the team during an exploration in Tartarus. The others were either feeling sick or tired.  
Yu: Now that I think about it, we go out at midnight, right? Then we somehow experienced a bit of uneasiness in ourselves leading to yesterday’s rest day.  
Aigis: Correct.  
Yu: Well, we now know what our teams will be. Plus, every 2-3 days we’ll switch and continue the progress. We’ll inform you about new discoveries or something that’s if we find any there.  
Ren: Okay. Good luck out there tonight.  
Yu: Gotcha

The rest of the team went down to the dining room where they had breakfast. They were debriefed by the three leaders which they agreed with the strategy. They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon preparing themselves for the second exploration. As midnight approaches, Yu, Rise, and Morgana made their way to Gekkoukan High School where Tartarus lies. Their second exploration begins, albeit with three people at a time. 

*cue Arqa-Block 2  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foLfRvzBZ_o

Team 1, Inside Arqa…

Rise: Let me get this straight, Igor created you with the purpose to guide Ren’s journey. Then you were imprisoned when Yaldabaoth took Igor’s place as the false Igor?  
Morgana: Yup. At that time, we did not know about what happened to him. Good thing Ren was able to resist the temptation that he brought towards the “wishes” of the people.  
Yu: Well damn. That was oddly weird.  
Rise: Hang on guys, something seems fishy here. KOUZEON!

Rise summons her persona and begins to scan the area. 

Yu: What is it?  
Rise: I’m sensing some weird activity in this block.  
Morgana: Weird activity?

Just then, three shadows surround them. They appear to be stronger than the ones in the previous block. 

Yu: All right, let’s get ‘em!  
Morgana: Here we go! PERSONA!

Out comes Diego and he casts Magarudyne on the shadows. They resisted with Yu coming up for the attack.

Yu: PERSONA!

Izanagi-no-Okami attacks with Bufudyne, slaying the shadow in the middle. The two latter shadows attack them with Brave Blade in which Morgana and Yu dodged. Morgana then gives Tarukaja to Yu. Yu then uses Mabufudyne on both shadows, laying them unconscious. 

Rise: Places everyone! Are you ready?  
Yu: Hmph always!  
Morgana: Ready when you are!  
Rise: ALL OUT ATTACK!

Yu and Morgana hacked and slashed the two shadows until they perished. 

Yu: Whoo! That was nice. Great work Morgana.  
Morgana: Thanks  
Rise: Look, there’s the stairs for the next floor. Let’s proceed guys!  
Yu: All right.

The three continued to explore the remaining floors and fight the shadows. It was non-stop work, but they were able to make it through as they captured various healing items and treasures along the way. When they reached floor 23…

Yu: Hmm. What’s this?

Yu sees a piece of paper on the floor that is rolled into a scroll. When he opens it, he gets shocked by what he sees.  
Yu: Guys! Look at this.  
Morgana: What is that?  
Rise: Let’s see. “The Last Will by Takaya Sakaki”

January 31, 2010. It’s finally happening, the end of the world. Heh those fools, they thought by fighting the guardians will stop Nyx from coming down the Earth. You think that I will not be able to see you guys die right in front of me. It’s impossible to stop Nyx, no matter how hard you try. I owe it all to those imbeciles at the Kirijo Group for bringing back Death and The Fall. Of course, that fucker Eiichiro had to decline and split Death into those guardians. Oh, mighty Nyx! Where are you? Come! Bring down The Fall! You are the most powerful among the Gods and those idiots below don’t know about it. Jin, I’m sorry. I should’ve come and protected you from those S.E.E.S fools. Better yet, Shinjiro still struggles to contain his Persona. You should’ve seen the look on his face. That traitor will soon succumb to its desires. My last will, I want the whole world to end. Nyx, oh Nyx! Bring down The Fall! Let them know, the end is here! – Takaya Sakaki

Rise: The Fall?  
Yu: From what I understand, Nyx bestows Death and Night to the world where she is destined to bring The Fall. But, it only happens when someone calls her down by its Appriser. Not only that but, struggling to contain a Persona? That sounds odd.  
Morgana: *internal dialogue* *gasps* Oh No! Ren! Don’t tell me…  
Yu: You okay Morgana?  
Morgana: What! Um-uh, yeah, I’m o-ok hehe.  
Yu: Sure?  
Morgana: Of course  
Rise: Doesn’t seem like it. Your face right now says it all.  
Morgana: *sigh* When you mentioned someone struggling to contain a Persona, I can’t stop thinking of what happened to Ren.  
Yu: What? About Ren?  
Rise: Yeah what happened?  
Morgana: I’ll tell you guys later. For now, we got to keep on moving.  
Yu: Um, okay.  
Rise: GUYS! BEHIND US! 

A group of shadows are running towards the three of them. 

Yu: This is bad! We are not even in the endzone yet!  
Morgana: Leave it to me!  
Rise: Morgana. What are you-?  
Morgana: MORGANA TRANSFORM!

Suddenly Morgana transforms into a bus…

Yu: WHAT THE?  
Rise: HOW DID YOU DO THAT?  
Morgana: NO TIME TO EXPLAIN GUYS! GET IN!

Yu and Rise quickly jumped inside the vehicle as the shadows begin to approach them. 

Yu: SHIT! They are coming right at us!  
Morgana: STEP ON IT!  
Rise: What?  
Morgana: Yu! Drive right now!  
Yu: Okay. *sigh* this could get bumpy. Seatbelts on!

Yu proceeds to slam on the accelerator and drive fast on the “road”. Rise held on tight

Morgana: Oh, I forgot to mention feel free to run through them.  
Rise: HUH?! ARE YOU CRAZY?  
Morgana: TRUST ME!  
Yu: Oh god. We’re gonna die.

Yu then proceeds to accelerate fast and drive through the shadows. To their surprise, the shadows are immediately killed. Yu stepped on the brake and stopped to contain himself. 

Yu: *huffs* *huffs* *huffs* WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU?!  
Morgana: I am a vehicle that is provided to be 100% safe and stable. Mwehehehe, it’s almost scary how good I am  
Rise: Uh-huh. Now that I witnessed it, YOU COULD HAVE TURNED INTO A BUS AT THE FIRST PLACE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!  
Yu: Woah baby, chill. We did know about it. Look, sorry about this Morgana.  
Morgana: It’s alright. Anyway, we gotta get back on running.  
Yu: Actually, can we drive for a bit while going up to the floors?  
Morgana: Sure. Just tell me if you want to walk again okay?  
Yu: Got it.

Yu then drives the Mona bus to ascend the next floors. It was all hack and slash from there as they proceed obtain more healing items from the shadows. When they reached floor 33, they decided to walk for the remaining part of the trip.

Morgana: Oh boy. You should be careful the next time we drive again.  
Yu: Hehe um sorry.  
Rise: Anyway, there seems to be no shadows from here on out until floor 38. So, this will be a breeze.  
Yu: You got it  
Rise: Okay, let’s go

The team then proceeds to go to the next floors up to 38 where the latter’s stairway is locked in a chain. Luckily, there was a key that was found on the floor. 

Yu: Perfect. We can give this to Aigis on the next day. Since they will be the one to explore the rest of the floors.  
Rise: My calculation is that Arqa’s floors are from 17-64. So, we finished until floor 38, which means Aigis’ team will start from this floor all the way up to maybe 51?  
Morgana: Well I’m not sure if this will be a breeze for them but let’s inform the rest tomorrow.  
Yu: Yeah. Come on, let’s head back. 

Yu then summons a Goho-M where it transports them back to the first floor. 

Morgana: Alright, it looks like our progress was saved. Now we can inform them about the tower’s expansions  
Yu: Um before that. You promised us something.  
Rise: You’re gonna tell us about what happened to Ren right?  
Morgana: Oh. Um ok. 

Morgana was slightly uncomfortable about the decision to tell them.

Yu: Look if you don’t want then it’s alright  
Morgana: No. I will tell you. It’s just that, the rest of the Phantom Thieves don’t know about it. *inhales* *exhales* Alright. It was back on January 9, 2017. The day we had to fight Sumire’s persona, Cendrillon  
Rise: Wait, Sumire’s persona?  
Morgana: Yes. After we defeated Yaldabaoth on the 24th of December, Takuto Maruki made a pact with his Persona, Adam Kadmon. It was then he merged his “ideal reality” into the true reality come New Year’s Day. Everyone including myself changed into someone we aren’t. I became human but it did not feel right. And sure enough every member of the Phantom Thieves had different views in life then. Ren, Akechi, and “Kasumi” as we called her back then went on to Odaiba to infiltrate the palace on the 2nd. It was then the girl who we though was “Kasumi Yoshizawa” saw the truth behind her sister’s passing. It turned out that she was Sumire Yoshizawa, portraying the role of Kasumi. Her cognition was far from different than the others. Most of us called her Yoshizawa while Ren called her “Kasumi”. Maruki revealed to them that he merged his ideal reality to the real world in order for everyone to be “happy”.  
Yu: Wait, what? That’s bullshit.  
Morgana: Not only that, he captured Sumire for him to actualize the wish for her to fully become Kasumi and left both Ren and Akechi to discover this twisted world he made. We eventually broke through the cognition and regained back to our old selves. We then made our way to the palace and that’s where we saw…

Flashback…January 9, 2017

Ren: *huffs and puffs* You imbecile of a therapist! I won’t accept your world. Trying to give us something from a silver platter, making Sumire think that she can live in a world with her identity not hers, and giving everyone the world, they believe that’s right? You think that I will accept this reality by making sure that I would feel nothing but bliss? You’re damn wrong. Everything should go through pain and even hell and back. All of this is just trash. You made Sumire someone else, you made everyone’s lives a living nightmare, and most of all you made Ann forget what being strong truly means and how our relationship means something more than just what a simple boyfriend and girlfriend would do! That’s why, *snarls* I’M GONNA STOP YOU EVEN IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO KILL YOU! 

Ren collapses on one knee and clenches his right arm…

Ren: Ngh! Agh!

The rest of the Phantom Thieves tried to approach him…

Ann: Ren!  
Ryuji: Ren-ren!  
Morgana: Hurry up guys!  
Yusuke: You alright?  
Makoto: Hang in there Ren. Take it easy.  
Futaba: Wait guys! Get back!  
Haru: What?  
Akechi: Tch! You idiots get back and stay away from him!  
Ryuji: The hell are you doing?!  
Akechi: LOOK!

*cue Nyx  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlayqLKbOE0

Akechi spots a red form of aura around him. It envelops the right side of his body and begins to surround him in a circular position.

Akechi: What the fuck is that?  
Ryuji: I don’t know. I never saw that in my life.  
Ann: *trembles* Ren? Ren! You there?

Suddenly, Ren gives them a death glare which made the rest of the group flinch. The red aura then surrounds him along with his Persona. 

Morgana: No way! That’s!

Morgana remembers the warning Lavenza gave him before confronting Yaldabaoth

Lavenza: *echoing in Morgana’s head* I must warn you about Ren’s Persona. He must not know about this, but I believe you should. In time, when this battle is over, you will face the true reality that the world deserves to live in. That is until, someone will alter this world’s cognition. Ren’s Persona will be unstable when this event happens. He will turn into something that he is not. That means, his human form will transform into something that resembles a thief where he targets wealthy individuals who are much worse than himself. It will be his third-tier persona which means he himself will fight, man or persona, and his attacks will be more lethal than yours or anyone else. However, he will lose consciousness and attack anything or anyone that is in front of him, friend, or foe. This occurrence means that unless Ren awakens his true power, that persona that surrounds him is not the real one. Like what happened with the fake master, he will not be in total control of himself. I advise you all to stay away from him except for you, since you’re the only one who can control this being that may extract out of him. What you should do is to seal the power for him not to be full controlled by this being.  
Morgana: *gulps* This is bad guys. We must get out of here now!  
Ann: No! I’m not leaving him!  
Haru: Ann-chan! Stay away from him!  
Ann: Even if it means I must take one from the team, I’ll make sure to wake him up!

Ann runs toward Ren…

Morgana: LADY ANN! NO!

…when a gust of wind knocks them out of their feet. Ann got the most damage but was caught by Akechi. The aura around the unconscious Ren, transforms him into his third-tier persona, Raoul. But like Lavenza warned, this was not Ren’s real persona and not THE Raoul who is additionally described as a gentleman. 

Ann: *cries* *trembles* R-R-Ren…

“Ren” then charges towards the deranged Cendrillon and fights it. His attacks towards Cendrillon were lethal as she predicted. The Death Scythe’s that guarded Cendrillon immediately perish as “Ren” connects his attacks to both of them. His persona was unstable that it easily knocked the three of them down. What happened next was he glared at Maruki and tried to attack him, but Morgana came and sealed his power for him not to get fully controlled. Ren reverted to his old self and finished the fight together with the Phantom Thieves. After the fight, Ren nearly collapsed while Sumire was released from Maruki’s control and collapses. Ren was able to catch Sumire and vowed to Maruki that they will change his reality back to the true reality.

End of flashback…

Yu: Wow. Like uh…I have no words.  
Rise: I’m sure Ann was traumatized by that.  
Morgana: Lady Ann felt scared at that point. She even called Ren the next day and made him spend like two to three nights there. It just shows that she does not want to lose him. Luckily, we were able to seal his rogue-ish power. It was scary to see that up close. But ever since that happened, Ren was able to control it and use that power whenever it’s necessary. I’m still worried about it when he summoned Raoul.  
Rise: Talk about someone being so reckless. They’re like us and Yukari and Makoto.

Indeed, it was. The Lovers are always worried about their loving Fools whenever they do something reckless like the time Makoto sealed his power to prevent Nyx from reaching the Earth, Yu defeating Izanagi-no-Okami with Myriad Truths, and Ren shooting Adam Kadmon on the head. It sent them shivers down their spines when they perform something reckless not knowing what their fate will be. 

Rise: God. I hope everything will be fine. Come on guys, let’s head back.  
Yu: Yeah. Come on.  
Morgana: You still have that paper roll?  
Yu: Yup why?  
Morgana: Let’s bring it to the team, maybe Yukari will know something about it

The three then exited the Tower as they marked off the second exploration of Tartarus for the night. With new discoveries on the way, they must advance as much as possible before reaching the deadline.

The next day…

*cue Restlessness  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU

Yukari: I can’t believe this guy even had the balls to write this before he died!  
Yu: You know this guy.  
Yukari: Yes. Takaya was from a group called Strega. They were persona-users who use the Dark Hour for their own personal benefits. It’s true they were from the Kirijo group when they used them as fodder for their experiments.  
Aigis: Not only that. Their personas have the tendency to be unstable, so they had to use suppressants to prevent this from happening.  
Morgana: I-I see.  
Aigis: Hmm? Morgana, why are you pouting?  
Morgana: Oh, it’s nothing. Anyway, tonight will be your turn, right?  
Aigis: I assure you that we’ll be careful and return safe and sound.  
Ren: Of course. I know you’ll do it. You got the best bear and one of the best tactical whippers in the team.  
Ann: Yup!  
Teddie: Ren-sensei! Thanks for saying best bear. I’m so pumped up for tonight!  
Aigis: All right. We’ll begin once the tower is summoned at Gekkoukan. Midnight to be exact  
Koromaru: ARF!  
Yukari: Koromaru wants to fight we’ll have our turn tomorrow like we planned. Is that okay?  
Koromaru: ARF, ARF!  
Yukari: Good boy.  
Ann: Alright! We better get ready. We have 12 hours before we depart. Let’s do this.  
Teddie: Yep!  
Aigis: Affirmative!

The team of Aigis, Teddie, and Ann spent the rest of the day preparing for their exploration of Tartarus. With new information from the tower, they are now aware of the things they must face as they progress through their goal to reach the top of Tartarus. 

Somewhere in Tokyo…

Mitsuru: Well, let’s see what do I have to wear for today’s session?  
*Mitsuru’s phone rings*  
Mitsuru: Hello?  
Chihiro: Mitsuru-senpai! Something is not right! You must go here ASAP!  
Mitsuru: Fushimi, calm down. What’s going on?  
Chihiro: I’m detecting shadows along the area of Iwatodai! My team and I can’t decipher about this new force that we just discovered. They seem to be stronger than the one you guys faced years ago.  
Mitsuru: What?! New force?  
Chihiro: Yes senpai.  
Mitsuru: All right, I’m going over there as soon as possible. Meet me at the lobby so that we can monitor these shadows.  
Chihiro: Got it. Take care senpai!  
*call ends*  
Akihiko: Hey, what was that about?  
Mitsuru: I know this will be sudden but, do you still have your Evoker?  
Akihiko: Of course, why?  
Mitsuru: Come with me and bring it just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added an original idea where Ren had a problem with his Persona in which he loses consciousness and lets the power control him. This is a naruto-like reference if you know what I mean (where Naruto's 1st Nine-tails form takes over during the battle against Sasuke). Anyway, Mitsuru finally gets noted about the new forces of shadows at Iwatodai. What will happen when Aigis, Teddie, and Ann have their turn at Tartarus? See you next week or the week afer next week for Chapter 7!


	7. Tartarus: Arqa - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team of Aigis, Teddie, and Ann head towards the Tower. With early notes from Yu, they are informed that the shadows are getting stronger. Will they be able to make it without any harm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always enjoy reading the new chapter!

Aigis, Teddie, and Ann depart from Yukari’s house to head to Gekkoukan where Tartarus lies. Not long after that, Ren receives a call from his cellphone.

*phone rings*  
Ren: Hello?  
???: Ren, is that you?  
Ren: Sae? Yeah. What is it?  
Sae Niijima: You’re not going to believe it but, there have been some strange events here in Tokyo as of late.   
Ren: Lemme guess, sky is green, people looking weirdly at the sky, and groaning some mumbles?  
Sae: How do you know about that?  
Ren: I have some people from the inside monitoring the area.   
Sae: Oh, that’s a relief. Heh, no wonder you are the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Speaking of which, does Makoto know?  
Ren: About that, I did not tell some members of the Phantom Thieves about it. Ann, Futaba, Morgana, and Sumire only know this.  
Sae: *sigh* This is bad Ren.   
Ren: Huh?  
Sae: Right now, there are a bunch of coffins all over the area.  
Ren: Coffins?  
Sae: This must be what happened at Iwatodai before. I thought it was just some kind of joke, but the Apathy Syndrome epidemic was spreading very quickly.   
Ren: Jeez. No wonder. Anyway, how are things in the police?  
Sae: We’ve been investigating this incident ever since this started. Apparently, it reopened after it’s conclusion many years ago.   
Ren: Alright, stay safe over there. Futaba and Sumire will keep on monitoring the area around them.  
Sae: Wait! If this is happening right now, does it mean the metaverse is back?  
Ren: Sorry Sae, I gotta go right now. Bye  
Sae: Ren! Wai-!  
*ends call*  
Yukari: Did you say coffins?  
Ren: Yeah.  
Yukari: Oh man. I hate to see those things wandering around Iwatodai again.   
Ren: Well I hope Aigis, Teddie, and Ann will be okay exploring Tartarus this time.  
Yu: Relax man, they got this.   
Ren: Thanks. I did not imagine myself doing this mission again. Before I thought that after we had to deal with this type of situation again, I would consider it to be the last mission for our group.  
Morgana: Yeah. It was supposed to be our summer camping trip with our friends, but I remember the EMMA app being a transporter to “Jails”. There we fought the shadows of Alice Hiiragi, Akane, and hell even our own shadows.   
Yu: Talk about facing yourself.   
Morgana: Eh?  
Yu: Well for us in the Midnight Channel, we had to face ourselves thinking that our shadow that represents us is false. *sigh* I could not imagine about facing ourselves again. It was an awful nightmare.  
Ren: Could not lie about that.   
*phone rings*  
Ren: Hello?  
???: Hey um, Ren is it? This is Zenkichi Hasegawa. Long time.  
Ren: Z-Zenkichi!   
Zenkichi: I heard that Sae-san talked to you about the strange occurrences here in Tokyo. I just called to check you guys. Where are you?  
Ren: I’m here in Iwatodai. Why?  
Zenkichi: What? Ren, are you inside a safe place?  
Ren: Um yeah.  
Zenkichi: I hate to tell you this but, look outside!

Ren does what Zenkichi told him. He looks outside of the window and sees a bunch of coffins lining up. 

Ren: WHAT THE? Hold on a second! Guys, follow me!

Ren and the others proceed to go to the second floor. They then walked towards the terrace and…

Ren: Oh. My. God.  
Yukari: Here we go again.  
Ren: Zenkichi, they’re everywhere!  
Zenkichi: Just don’t look at them! One look and you’ll get caught.  
Ren: Not to worry, we persona-users are immune to this thing as far as I know!  
Zenkichi: Wow, that’s a relief. Anyway, be careful out there. Don’t do anything reckless at midnight alright.  
Ren: Got it. Take care  
Zenkichi: You too Ren.  
*call ends*  
Ren: Oh boy. This is the part where I don’t know if I’ll tell them about Tartarus.   
Rise: Relax. I mean, we are the ones assigned to ascend the tower.   
Yukari: My group is not even informed about this. I wonder why?  
Ren: Hey, its best if they don’t know about this. We could have more misunderstandings from them. I don’t know if they are willing to help us because face it, they have different lives already.  
Yu: I hate to admit it but, you’re right.  
Yukari: I just hope that they’re okay.

*cue Arqa-Block 2  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foLfRvzBZ_o

Team 2, Inside Arqa…floor 38

Aigis: So, this is the locked gate. Thankfully Yu was able to have found this.   
Teddie: You can depend everything to Yu-sensei!   
Ann: Uh-huh. It shows. Well Aigis, let’s open the gate. 

Aigis then twists the key into the padlock and sure enough, the chains gave way unlocking the stairway. The three then proceed to floor 39. 

Ann: It sure is creepy in here.  
Teddie: Ann-chan, I’m scared to be honest.  
Ann: Hey, I thought you live in the shadow world. Aren’t you supposed to be the opposite of scared?  
Teddie: Well not always. I have my own limitations when it comes to bravery. My world is full of wonder and light, while here it’s full of darkness and doom. A-anyway, Ai-chan are there any shadows here?  
Aigis: Give me a second.

Aigis then uses her newly upgraded scanning system that was upgraded by Rise. It immediately gave her the map of every block of Tartarus.

Aigis: There are no shadows here until floor 41. Floor 42 and above, we will have to fight them again.  
Ann: Okay. At least we can loot some stuff for now. But we must keep an eye out for anything suspicious.  
Teddie: *sniffs* I sense no shadows in this area. You really have good abilities Ai-chan!  
Aigis: Well, thank you  
Teddie: Anytime will do Ai-chan. We must get going now.

The three then continued their exploration where they found healing items and possible clues. As they reach floor 41, Teddie spots a piece of paper lying on the ground. 

Teddie: Huh?  
Ann: Teddie, what is it?  
Teddie: *sniffs* It looks like a code for something. I don’t see any locks or any strange occurrences.  
Aigis: What does it say?  
Teddie: I don’t know. It just says it like this. 

D - - - H W I - - R – S – A G - - N!  
H - - L A R M - - - D - - -! 

Ann: I have a bad feeling about this.   
Aigis: Guys! Behind us!

*cue Take Over  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJ2KB5LVdqA

A shadow suddenly appears behind them. Its arms extended and was about to capture them, but Ann uses her whip to counterattack. 

Ann: PERSONA! 

Ann summons Celestine and uses Agidyne towards the shadow. But it stood up immediately and multiplies into three shadows. The three are surrounded. 

Teddie: WHAAAAAAT?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!  
Aigis: Yu informed us that these shadows only get stronger when we continue to ascend. That’s why we must keep on fighting and not letting them surprise us. PERSONA! 

Aigis summons Athena then attacks with Swift Strike. The shadows flinched a bit at the hit but were able to stand their ground. Ann then gave them Marakukaja where their defenses will increase. 

Teddie: BEAR-SONA!

Teddie summons Kamui-Moshiri then attacks the shadows with Mabufudyne where they went down on one knee. 

Teddie: It’s time to get WILD!

The three then commenced their All-Out-Attack before the shadows faded away. One however was able to say somethings before fading completely.

Shadow: *mumble* HE WILL COME! HE WILL COME!   
Ann: What?  
Shadow: *dies*  
Teddie: What did they just say?  
Aigis: “He” will come? I don’t know what they mean about “he”  
Ann: In any case, we must go ASAP!

Aigis & Teddie: Right!

The three then made their way to the next floors where they encountered shadow after shadow. During one of the fights, Teddie screamed to Ann…

Teddie: Ann-chan! Connect your attacks with mine!  
Ann: What?  
Teddie: Trust me on this.   
Ann: Um okay.  
Teddie: HERE I GO!

Teddie then whipped out his claw towards the shadow slashing him before he delivered a jumping knee kick resulting the shadow to fly up. Teddie suddenly kneels…

Aigis: Teddie!  
Ann: Are you okay?  
Teddie: ANN-CHAN! USE MY BACK AS BOOST! HURRY!

As she suddenly realizes it, Ann ran towards Teddie then stepped on his back in which, she jumped. Without hesitation, she whipped out her whip and smacked the shadow mercilessly. 

Ann: Looks can kill! Time to end this, Aigis!  
Aigis: With pleasure!

Falling on its impending doom, Aigis added insult to injury as she delivered the shadow the final blow. 

Aigis: FIRE! *shoots*  
Shadow: EEEUUURRAAAAGHHH! 

The shadow was then sent backwards and perished immediately. From there, they saw the shadow, merge into and orb of light. Suddenly, they could hear Margaret’s voice around it. 

Margaret: With this orb of light, you now can deliver attack combinations with whomever is a member of your team. Take it, and it will give you more abilities to deliver team attacks. *chuckles* Don’t worry about the rest, they will get it as soon as you grab the orb. 

Aigis slowly grabs the orb of light and a blue flame of energy surrounds them, enveloping them with a new team ability. On the other side of the world, the remaining members suddenly feel a flinch as if they have been given a form of electric shock. 

Ren: Oh!  
Yu: Huh?  
Morgana: Woah!  
Rise: Wha?  
Yukari: Eh?  
Koromaru: Arf!  
Ren: Wait, is it just me or they caught something in Tartarus that’s helpful for us?

Back in Tartarus…

Ann: Alright! We got us a new ability!  
Aigis: Bingo! *high-fives Ann and Teddie* I hope the others can feel it.  
Teddie: Yup. Come on girls, let’s head straight forward. Umm. What floor are we in again?   
Aigis: We’re in floor 45. We must continue.  
Ann: You got it Aigis. Come on Teddie!

The three continued to move forward as they reached floors 46 and 47 where they hacked and slashed the shadows with their weapons and Persona. At floor 48 however, Teddie sensed that things will get slimy. 

Teddie: Ladies, I sense something weird.  
Ann: Weird? What is it?  
Aigis: Is something wrong TEddie?

Just then…

Teddie: AAAAAAHHHHHH! LOOK AT THAT!

Aigis and Ann see the thing that Teddie saw and boy were they having flashbacks of fighting it. The dreaded “Mara”. 

Aigis: HIDE!  
Ann: EUGH! Just when I thought things couldn’t get any worse! I’m getting flashbacks again from Kamoshida’s palace.   
Aigis: Oh boy. Déjà vu  
Teddie: WE GOTTA RUN!  
Aigis: Shh. Be quiet Teddie!  
Ann: *grabs Teddie’s zipper* No way Teddie! It looks disgusting but we are not running away from that. I’ve had worse encounters than that shadow. All it takes is a pervert fantasizing over my looks. No, make it two perverts!  
Teddie: Um…Ann-chan? Are you mad at me?  
Ann: Huh? Oh, it’s not you don’t worry. It was just about an old teacher of mine and a friend who is perverted in nature. Whenever I see him fantasizing about girls again, I’ll make sure Ren and I will knock his balls off.  
Aigis: Guys, what are we going to do? It’s been moving around.   
Ann: I have an idea. We’re going to sneak attack it.  
Teddie: You sure?   
Ann: Yup.   
Teddie: Okay. Hey, don’t mind me saying this but you’re like getting those leading qualities from Ai-chan, Ren-sensei, and Yu-sensei.  
Ann: Oh um *blushes* not really  
Aigis: I say we go with your instruction Ann. Let’s wait for it to come here.   
Ann: Right. On my signal guys…

Ann raised her hand behind them while waiting for this “abomination of a thing” to pass by them. Shortly enough, it began to move towards their direction and Ann was anxiously waiting for it to pass by them. As soon as it did, Ann manages to sneak attack it from behind and the other two proceeded to attack it. 

Ann: GO! GO! GO!  
Aigis: PERSONA! 

Aigis then summons Athena to inflict Marakukaja on the party. Teddie comes up with the attack and inflicts Mara with Gigantic Fist. That gained a hit, but it wasn’t strong enough to knock it down. Ann then summons Celestine to inflict Agidyne on the shadow-demon…it was not yet enough. Mara then proceeds to attack them with Heat Wave, sending the three backwards. Aigis, Teddie, and Ann slammed into the wall in pain.

Ann: Ow! Are you guys alright?  
Aigis: Still in one piece!  
Teddie: Oh boy. Good thing I landed somewhere soft. It’s so warm!  
Ann: *gasps* TEDDIE! Get your face off my butt! *pushes Teddie*  
Teddie: *being pushed far* SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyY!  
Aigis: Hold on. This is gonna hurt. PERSONA!

Aigis then attacks it with God’s Hand. Ann then follows it with Agidyne, giving it a critical hit! 

Ann: Ready?  
Aigis: With pleasure! 

Aigis and Ann aimed their weapons at Mara. Adding insult to injury, they gave it a final farewell…

Aigis and Ann: BEGONE! *shoots*

The demon finally dies, perishing it for good. Ann, Aigis, and Teddie then regrouped to move forward to the next floors where surprisingly, few shadows are present. Nevertheless, they hacked and slashed them easily as they gained healing items and treasures that they can sell later. When they arrived on floor 50, the gateway to the next floor was locked. Teddie then spots a key on the ground. 

Teddie: This looks like the key to the next floor. Do you guys want to keep going?  
Ann: Let’s stop right here for now.   
Aigis: I agree. I’m feeling tired.   
Ann: Let’s give it to Ren and company tomorrow. They’ll take care of the remaining floors in this block.   
Teddie: Okay. Let’s get out of here. 

Aigis then brings out a Goho-M and uses it to transport them back to the first floor. Floor 50 has been marked for checkpoint. They were able to get out of the Tower immediately and reunite with the group before they fell asleep.

The Next Day…

*cue Smile  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZMW7zS7F7s

Teddie: Um, Ann-chan?  
Ann: Hm?  
Teddie: I’m really sorry for what happened last night. I did not mean to ho-  
Ann: *pats his head* Teddie, it’s okay. I know you did not mean it.  
Teddie: Really? Um, aren’t you supposed to be mad at those kinds of things?  
Ann: If they’re by accident, I can understand it. You know, you did not mean to do it even if the others think you did. Sometimes, I have no choice but to go along with the group.  
Teddie: I see. Wait, what do you mean?   
Ann: Well, this happened way back during a hot-spring mishap.  
Teddie: Ngh?! Oh no…  
Ann: Why?   
Teddie: Hearing that place brings me bad memories.   
Ann: Oh…Anyway, this happened during our summer vacation in Kyoto. The boys were in the hot spring during our turn, which they did not realize their time was up. Of course, they weren’t that smart. All but Ren of course hehe.   
Teddie: Okay, were they caught?  
Ann: Yeah! Although, my anger took over…

Flashback…

Haru: Were you…PEEPING?  
Makoto N: Explain yourselves this instant!  
Ann: Yeah, you pervs!  
Futaba: Double, no, quadruple pervs!  
Ryuji: Wha- It ain’t what ya think! See, the bath time changed right after we got in!  
Yusuke: Clearly, this is all just a misunderstanding!  
Morgana: *stammers* Believe us, Lady Ann! We were locked in at the very last moment!  
Ryuji: Right, Ren?!  
Ren: YEAH! It was an accident! *internal dialogue* oh shit, we forgot about the time schedule! Ann’s gonna fuck me up! I’m dead!  
Makoto N: NO EXCUSES!   
Boys and Morgana: Huh?!  
Makoto N: *death glare cut-in* 

Makoto then proceeds to brutally punch the guys and Morgana for their “perverted activity”…

Ryuji: NGAAAAAAHHHHH!   
Yusuke: ARRRRGGGHHHH!  
Morgana: YIEAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Ren: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

…which nearly left them for dead.

Makoto: FIST OF JUSTICE!

The girls then leave the spring with the beaten guys lying unconscious on the ground.

Ryuji: Yep…We’re in heaven alright…

Later that evening the boys and Morgana stayed in their room without leaving. They eventually fell asleep where Ren suddenly gets a text on his phone.

Ren: Ngh, is it another text from Zenkichi?

Ren was shocked when he saw the message ID. It was from Ann. He opens it cautiously since he knows she was still angry about what happened. The text indicated…

*text  
Ann: Ren, Can I see you outside now?

With all the guilt and torture he received from Makoto, he messaged Ann…

*text  
Ren: I’ve had enough torture for today. Let me go to sleep.  
Ann: I still want to see you. Please, I want you to hear my side.  
Ren: I’m sorry Ann. I don’t want another torture from you.  
Ann: I WON’T TORTURE YOU! Just please come and hear me out. 

Ren immediately dresses up on his casual attire and exits the room in silence. There he saw Ann in her summer attire which she wore large heart-hoop earrings, a white short-sleeved crop top, short denim shorts with a red belt, and high-heeled white shoes with pink heels and pink socks. He slowly approached her with guilt. 

Ren: Look Ann, I-

Ann suddenly gives him a peck on the lips, no two, three, wait. Ann is kissing him passionately that made Ren stand in confusion and shock. Ren kisses her back and lets go of her. 

Ren: What was that for?  
Ann: I’m sorry for what happened at the hot spring.   
Ren: No, I should be the one to apologize to you. It was an accident.   
Ann: I know but I tried talking to Niijima-senpai about that. But we are still mad at you guys.   
Ren: *sigh*  
Ann: Well, except for me. I’m not mad at you after all. *laughs* You were just an innocent victim.  
Ren: Yeah right. Calling me a perv.  
Ann: *scoffs* Stop feeling guilty. I’m not mad at you. Come on let’s go.  
Ren: What? Where are you taking me? Isn’t it late?  
Ann: Trust me

Ann then leads Ren to a nearby park where they spot a bench near two trees. It was almost late in the evening, but she managed to sneak out with him even after what transpired. The couple then proceed to sit down on the wooden bench.

Ren: What are you doing?  
Ann: You want it?  
Ren: Huh?  
Ann: Lie down. *pats on her lap*  
Ren: Wha?  
Ann: Oh, you silly baby. Let me lead you. 

Ann then suddenly brings his head slowly on her lap where he immediately lies down on her thighs. He felt nothing but relief and comfort from there.

Ren: *gasps*  
Ann: *chuckles*  
Ren: Ehe, so soft.  
Ann: You can turn your head to your left if you want the best experience.  
Ren: Hey. Don’t think about doing anything sexual okay? We’re in public even if its just the two of us here.   
Ann: Relax. First off, we even agreed that we’ll do it once we get married. Second, just relax alright? Think of this as my form of apology from earlier.  
Ren: Oh. *faces her* So beautiful  
Ann: *kisses his lips*  
Ren: *kisses her back*  
Ann: There. My apology to you.  
Ren: *blushes and chuckles* Okay then.   
Ann: Hmm

Ann would then proceed to rub Ren’s hair and kiss his forehead while Ren was lying on Ann’s lap. He would occasionally turn left and kiss her thighs which were soft and smooth and hook his left hand under her thighs to hug them like they are pillows. Who would have thought that his girlfriend would be one of the hottest rising stars on the fashion scene? Who would have thought Ann would be the one to lead their intimate moments like this from time-to-time?

Ren: *faces her* Ann?  
Ann: Yes, my love?  
Ren: They still don’t know about us, right?  
Ann: Yeah. I think they should know about it soon. Only Morgana and Futaba know. We’ll tell them very soon. Is it fine by you?  
Ren: Yeah. Oh look!  
Ann: Hmm?

The couple then spots a mother and father watching their two children playing on the swing and slide. They were happy while watching them having fun on the playground. 

Ann: You know, when we grow up, I want to have kids. One or two will be good for me.  
Ren: Same. What do you want two girls?  
Ann: Hmm, I don’t mind if one of them is a boy. As long they have our looks, it will be good for me.   
Ren: I hope they will be better than us though. No metaverse, no personas, just two lovely kids from Joker and Panther.  
Ann: Make it the Fool and the Lover.  
Ren: *chuckles*  
Ann: Ren?  
Ren: Yes?  
Ann: Look at me  
Ren: Alright. *looks at her*  
Ann: After what happened today, I know it was just an accident. I’ll deal with the other guys while you are safe in my book. That scar on your forehead though. Makoto did give a punch huh?  
Ren: Duh. I needed to make my own icebag just to relieve the pain. I just hope I don’t have a concussion.  
Ann: You’ll be fine. Sit up and look at me, I have something prepared for you.   
Ren: What is it? *sits up*  
Ann: Ren?  
Ren: Yeah?  
Ann: *kisses his forehead* I *kisses his left cheek* love *kisses his right cheek* you *kisses his lips passionately* so much

Ren then stood up after the kiss giving Ann a kiss of his own. They kissed passionately under the stars of the night sky. Ann then pounced on Ren while kissing him. His hands went under her thighs so that she won’t fall on the ground. They embraced and kissed each other with nothing but love.

*in between kisses:  
Ren: I love you so much, Ann  
Ann: I love you more than you ever know, Ren

End of flashback…

Teddie: I kinda get it now Ann-chan. You just got mad at the boys but not at Ren because he did not do it.   
Ann: Yeah. I felt bad for him. He was just an innocent victim in that scuffle. So, I had to play doctor and treat him with my own medicine. I call it TLC (tender, love, and care)  
Teddie: Wow. He must feel fine after that.  
Ann: Hmm. He’s my baby and I am his sitter.  
Ren: *distant voice* I HEARD THAT ANN!  
Ann: Kidding! *laughs* 

Ann and Teddie continued to chat while Ren, Yukari, and Koromaru were sitting at the backyard discussing and preparing for the exploration later that night. 

Yukari: Ren, I’m all set for tonight. I won’t let you down!  
Koromaru: Arf!  
Ren: Seems Koromaru is in this. Well then, we have more time to spare for other talks. So, you were saying that Junpei is like that?  
Yukari: Sheesh. He’s still Stupei to me. Even though he has a girlfriend at this point, he can still be perverted from time to time.   
Ren: What?  
Yukari: Well, Chidori told me that he’s been very “peepy” on occasions and he sometimes views things on his laptop that are not suitable for their relationship. I told her to take care of him and just beat him up if he does that to her again.  
Ren: So, she is uncomfortable with those things?  
Yukari: Yup!  
Ren: Oh ok. What else?  
Yukari: Let me tell you something about Akihiko-senpai. He’s one of the country’s rising stars in boxing. He’s lean, tough, strong, and perfect for Mitsuru-senpai.  
Ren: Oh yeah, I read about an article of him marrying the head of the Kirijo group.   
Yukari: Well you got that right. But back in his younger years, he seems to be hellbent on getting chicks and all.   
Ren: Eh?  
Koromaru: Arf!  
Yukari: Well, Koromaru was a witness on an incident.   
Ren: What incident?  
Yukari: One time, we heard Mitsuru-senpai scolding Akihiko-senpai about relationships and girls. He was eventually caught watching illegal things with Junpei. The dorm heard everything of it. I even remembered that she and Shinjiro-senpai gave them a lecture on that.   
Ren: PFT-PFT-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Yukari: Wha? Ren, what’s so funny?  
Ren: Hold on a minut-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Koromaru: arf?  
Ren: Hoo boy! That reminded me of Ryuji.   
Yukari: Who?  
Ren: Ryuji Sakamoto, my best friend. He’s a member of the country’s junior track and field division. Back then he did not have a thing for relationships. Yet, he was being a pervert. I mean, worse than that, he even tried to oogle my girlfriend during battle at one point. Of course, he was charmed but that was wrong of him.   
Yukari: Oh. I see. Was there anything you remember?  
Ren: Let me tell you, there was more than that. But there was one that I always remember. I remember that time like it was just yesterday…

Flashback…at Ryuji’s house. Ren and Ryuji are playing a video game.

Ryuji: Take that you dimwit! What a Lariat!  
Ren: Not so fast! Here comes Machine Miuri with the EMERALD FLOWSION! 1, 2, thr--  
Ryuji: Oh, Kanto Kobalt just kicked out! Your ass is grass Ren! Chop rush by Kobalt!  
Ren: Damn, I can’t counter it!  
Ryuji: Here he comes. The deadliest move of all, BURRRRRNINGGGG HAMMMMMEERRRRRRRRR! 1, 2, 3! YEAH BOI!!!!  
Ren: Geez, are you for real? Kanto Kobalt’s stats are OP!   
Ryuji: Hell no, look at Machine Miuri! His stats are just equal to Kanto Kobalt! It ain’t luck bro, that was skill!  
Ren: Yeah, yeah you win. *sigh* God that match we did go for about 80 minutes or so. Truth be told those guys we used, are some of the best wrestlers in Puroresu. I keep on watching their matches against each other and no doubt, they delivered it to the audience. It’s sad that Miuri died very early and Kobalt retired like years ago.   
Ryuji: Yeah, that’s sad. Wanna play another match?  
Ren: I must send an e-mail to Haru-senpai first. *checks phone* Shit. Drained again. I’ll charge it for now. Hey, listen, can I borrow your laptop for a while?  
Ryuji: Yeah, go ahead.  
Ren: Ok, thanks.

Ren left Ryuji to check on his laptop while Ryuji was playing his game in an offline match. As soon as Ren opens Ryuji’s laptop, he screamed in horror. 

Ren: WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?!?!  
Ryuji: Holy shit! Dude, what's the matter? What happened? Ren-ren! What's going on?  
Ren: There is so much porn!  
Ryuji: Wai-wai-wai-wai! Wait a minute, what the hell are you doing looking at my private shit?  
Ren: What the fuck are you talking about “private shit”? Ryuji, it was wide open! There are literally thousands of files here!  
Ryuji: Well, I've been meaning to clear some of that out.  
Ren: Jesus Chri- Look at the organization here: Shujin Rooftop sex, Bathhouse sex, Alleyway sex, Train sex, Hardcore sex, Gym sex, Student Council Room sex, Courtyard sex, Blankey fingering, Student desk handjob, Clockwise rim job, counterclockwise rim job.  
Ryuji: Yeah, well, sometimes you like seeing the tongue go the other way.  
Ren: You sick bastard! Look at this! Chicks with dicks?!  
Ryuji: Okay, Ren! You’re literally freaking me out right now!  
Ren: What is this “MN mwah-mwah-mwah” folder doing here?!  
Ryuji: Ren! Don- *Ren double-clicks the folder*  
Ren: Wait these are pictures of…*Ren double clicks an image and is shocked to see* YO! THESE ARE PICTURES OF MAKOTO-SENPAI! THESE ARE ORGANIZED IN WHAT HANG ON! BIKINI OUTFIT, SUMMER OUTFITS, WINTER OUTFITS, SCHOOL UNIFORM, LINGERIE?!?!   
Ryuji: Oh, my God! Oh, my God!  
Ren: Wait a minute. Do you have a crush on Makoto Niijima? You HAVE A CRUSH ON QUEEN?!  
Ryuji: I wouldn’t say crush Ren but…  
Ren: *raises his right eyebrow up*  
Ryuji: OKAY FINE! I HAVE ON MAKOTO! I JUST COULD NOT SAY IT TO YOU REN! I WAS SHY AND DESPERATE! I ONLY TENDED TO SEARCH FOR COURTING ADVICE ONLINE! I-I-I, I HAVE A DISEASE ALL RIGHT? I NEED HELP!  
Ren: THERE ARE NO CHICKS WITH DICKS, RYUJI! ONLY GUYS WITH TITS!  
Ryuji: WELL THIS IS SUCH A RELIEF. YOU HAVE TO HELP, I’M GLAD I FINALLY GOT CAUGHT. I WANTED TO BE CAUGHT!  
Ren: RYUJI *slaps his face* SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!  
Ryuji: ALRIGHT REN ALRIGHT REN! THANK YOU!   
Ren: Ryuji, you listen to me. This is a wake-up call. Alright? You gotta get back out there and ask her out because you are spiraling out of control here.  
Ryuji: All right, all right. Fine, I will. Just stop looking at that shit, please!  
Ren: Ryuji, I mean it! All right? The next time you see her, ask her out. Be good to her and be kind to her okay.  
Ryuji: Fine, I got it. Done!  
Ren: All right!

End of flashback…

Ren: And sure enough, Ryuji and Makoto Niijima ended up being boyfriend and girlfriend. They are going strong for about 2 and a half years? Thank God, Makoto-senpai made him change his perverted ways.   
Yukari: Woah. That was interesting hehe. To think that you would be the voice of reason for him to stop looking at that. I’m impressed Ren. At least right now, Junpei is done looking at those kinds of things.  
Ren: Well, ehe! At least. Whoo! Anyway, what do you want to do?  
Yukari: Maybe a few laps around the block? Koromaru wants to take a jog so bad.  
Koromaru: Arf!  
Ren: There, there. Good boy *pats Koromaru’s head*. Can Ann come with us?  
Yukari: Sure, go ahead.  
Ren: Okay. Hey Ann?  
Ann: Yeah?   
Ren: Do you want to go jogging with us?  
Ann: Yep!   
Ren: Okay, then its settled.  
Yukari: Good, see you in 5!   
Ren: *nods*

Ren, Koromaru, Yukari, and Ann went out jogging for the rest of the morning while Yu, Rise, and Morgana had a workout of their own in Yukari’s home gym, and Teddie and Aigis took a well-earned rest. The task to save Makoto Yuki is still far away but the team is not taking this one very lightly as they continue their journey to save the world once again from this unknown force. 

Fuji…

???: Shinji! Breakfast is ready!  
Shinjiro: *sigh* Come on Minako. You don’t have to shout like that  
Minako: How can I not? Sometimes you’re still sleeping like a grumpy old man.   
Shinjiro: ugh  
Minako: It’s still cute by the way. Ehe *kisses his forehead* I love you  
Shinjiro: I love you too Minako.  
*phone rings*  
Shinjiro: Hello?  
Akihiko: Shinji! This is bad! Really bad!  
Shinjiro: Aki! What’s going on?  
Akihiko: It’s back!   
Shinjiro: What’s back?  
Akihiko: TARTARUS! TARTARUS HAS RETURNED!  
Shinjiro: HUH?!  
Minako: WHAT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included a scene in P5S as a reference to its western release. I even added an original aftermath scene where it is deemed as an accident. I mean come on, we immediately get punishment scenes in Persona games when it comes to hot springs. I hope they will bring back the "save the boys" type of mini-game like in P3. The game Ren and Ryuji were playing is a nod to the Fire Pro Wrestling franchise. And the wrestlers they used are Machine Miuri which is a reference to the late Mitsuharu Misawa and Kanto Kobalt which is a reference to Kenta Kobashi, two of the greatest Japanese wrestlers in Puroresu history. And Ren's freakout is a nod to Ted 2 which until this day, I CANNOT STOP LAUGHING AT THAT SCENE! I'm 21 so thats why it's funny. Anyway, see you soon for the next chapter! Team Ren, Koromaru, and Yukari for Chapter 8. 
> 
> Oh yeah, Shinjiro, Minako, Akihiko, and Mitsuru know about Tartarus coming back.


	8. Tartarus: Arqa - Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Joker, Pink Argus, and the Loyal Dog to finish what's left of Arqa. Plus, an unexpected aid arrives. What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will slowly be getting serious here. Enjoy.

At the Great Seal…

*cue music  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQ3T9IvtR9Y

Two unknown figures covered in grey clothing stood in front of the golden door of the seal. There they saw the statue of Makoto Yuki guarding the door to prevent Nyx and Erebus from descending to the Earth. 

??? (deep voiced man): It’s almost time. Those fools from below thought that they have saved the world time and time again.  
??? (voice of a boy in his mid-10’s): Heh. They were playing into our hands all along. It all started with this young man, sealing himself to save the world. One of the best heroes to have saved their home at a point. Well…I say we begin the task at hand, Leader.  
Leader?: Hahahahahahahaha. Let’s proceed while we wait for the others. *chanting in tongues*

The two then proceeded to extend their arms toward the statue while chanting in tongues. Then, a red aura came out from them and it transported to the statue enveloping it with an indescribable and evil power.

Tartarus Floor 50…

*cue music  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foLfRvzBZ_o

Ren: Ngh! *clutches his head*  
Koromaru: arf!  
Yukari: Ren? Are you okay?  
Ren: Huh? Um-yeah. I’m good. So, this is the gate that Aigis and company stopped at. Well, here goes nothing. *turns the key and the chains are loose*  
Yukari: It worked!  
Koromaru: Arf arf!  
Ren: Yeah. The app here says Arqa is up until the 64th floor. We’ll finish this tonight. You up for that Yukari?  
Yukari: Yes!  
Koromaru: Arf!  
Yukari: It seems Koromaru is up for this as well.  
Ren: Okay, let us depart.

Ren, Yukari, and Koromaru then proceed to floor 51. 

Ren: Huh? Something about this floor is strange. *checks his phone* The app here says that there are no shadows in the area, *uses the third eye* but my third eye can see them.  
Yukari: Third Eye? Is that some sort of ability?  
Ren: Yeah. I can detect every nook and cranny with it. It seems that we have to be careful in this place. One wrong move and we might trigger an alarm here.  
Yukari: Copy that.  
Koromaru: Woof!

The three then proceeded cautiously for them not to be able to trigger a trap. Yukari was new to this type of thing in Tartarus as it had no kinds of traps like this in Ren’s palace explorations. 

Ren: Almost there

But just as Ren and company were about to reach the endpoint, Koromaru suddenly slips and steps on the tripwire. The trap was set, and three shadows surrounded them. 

*cue Blooming Villain  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBy4Ir_Pfng

Yukari: SHIT!  
Ren: Oh man. These three are strong alright!  
Koromaru: *sadly whines*  
Ren: Not your fault Koromaru. This was bound to happen.  
Yukari: Ready when you are Ren!  
Ren: Okay. Follow my lead!

The three then proceed to run back to lure the shadows into separate directions. Ren gave the first attack to the shadow in front of him and proceeds to rip off his mask to summon…

Ren: JACK FROST! 

Ren then called on Jack Frost and proceed to hit the shadow with Bufula. It resisted and attacked Ren with Agilao. Ren however managed to dodge and proceeded to summon his next persona. 

Ren: RAPHAEL!

Raphael then attacked the shadow with Sword Dance, leaving it on one knee. He then brings out his handgun and proceeds to shoot it down until it perishes. Koromaru on the other hand was leading the shadow in an enclosed area. The shadow then mocked him…

Shadow: *distorted voice* Awww coochie coochie coo!

…when suddenly

Koromaru: *growls* *collar/evoker activates* AROOOOOOOO!

Koromaru summons Cerberus and inflicts Agilao on the shadow. The shadow was then set on fire. 

Shadow: HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!  
Koromaru: WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!

Suddenly, Koromaru dashes towards the shadow and defeats it with his knife. The shadow then dies and Koromaru immediately dashes to Ren where he is helping Yukari fighting the shadows. 

Yukari: Ren! They multiplied!  
Ren: What? So, Yu was right all along. I’ll take the left! Take the right!  
Yukari: I got this! ISIS! *shoots her head with Evoker*

Isis then attacks the shadows with Garudyne. It had no effect on it. 

Yukari: Lame! *gasps* Koromaru, look out!  
Koromaru: Woof!

Koromaru was able to dodge the shadow right behind him. It was at this point; Ren summoned another Persona. 

Ren: I’m not staying down, COME ORPHEUS!  
Yukari: Wha-?

Yukari was shocked when she saw Ren summoning Orpheus, her late lover’s original persona. It inflicted Tarunda on the shadow where it decreases its attack damage. 

Koromaru: *growls* *collar/evoker activates* AROOOOOOOO!

Cerberus comes out and attacks the shadow with Mudoon. The shadow immediately perishes. Meanwhile, Yukari was having trouble on defeating the other shadows. Ren and Koromaru arrived to back her up. 

Yukari: Think I need a little help here.  
Koromaru: WOOF!  
Ren: Not to worry! Let’s go for the kill!

Ren then dashes towards the shadow on the left, delivering it several hacks and slashes before ending it with a shot from his handgun. Ren suddenly puts himself on all fours.

Ren: Koromaru! NOW!  
Koromaru: *growls* WOOF! WOOF!

Koromaru jumps on Ren’s back then attacks the shadow in front of him and proceeds to attack it yet again from behind. He then slashes its foot and brings it down to one knee. Yukari was then set to deliver the final blow. 

Yukari: I WON’T MISS! *shoots arrow*

The arrow pierced the shadow right at its heart. The final blow was effective. The shadow dies. 

Yukari: Woo! Not bad for an old-timer huh *high-fives Ren*  
Ren: Yeah! You still got it.  
Koromaru: WOOF WOOF!

Suddenly, four more shadows appeared on their path. The shadows dashed towards the three where they immediately run towards the next path. With Yukari telling them to hold on, the three prepared to fight them yet again. 

Ren: Fuck. Talk about being late to the party.  
Yukari: Let me take the lead this time Ren!  
Ren: All yours!  
Yukari: PERSONA! *shoots her head with Evoker*

Isis initiates the first attack with Magarudyne. The shadows were blown backward where one of them dies on impact. The remaining two advanced to them. 

Yukari: Koromaru! Ren! NOW!  
Koromaru: WOOF WOOF!  
Ren: OKAY!

The three then dodged the two advancing shadows. Ren and Koromaru then proceed to counter the attacks with their personas. 

Ren: CU CHULAINN! 

Cu Chulainn arrives to give the shadow a Brave Blade. The shadow immediately goes down on one knee. Koromaru on the other hand…

Koromaru: *growls* *collar/evoker activates* AROOOOOOOO!

Cerberus arrives and inflicts Mudoon on the shadow in front of him, killing it instantly. The three stared the wounded shadow and proceed to finish the shadow with their weapons. 

Yukari: *aims her bow* READY?  
Ren: *cocks gun* Locked and loaded!  
Koromaru: *runs toward the shadow* WOOF!  
Yukari: YAH! *fires*

The three were able to end the shadow in front of them. It immediately perished and withered down into nothing. However, it left something laying on the ground, resembling an orb of light. 

Yukari: What’s that?  
Ren: I don’t know. Well, the best we can do is look closer  
Koromaru: *sniffs* *growls*  
Ren: You okay Koromaru?  
Yukari: Koromaru, what’s wrong?  
Koromaru: *growls* WOOF WOOF!  
Ren: Huh?  
Yukari: He senses something bad with that orb of light. I think you should stay away from that.  
Ren: Yeah. Better to be safe than sorry.

Suddenly, the orb of light dashes through Ren. From there, the whole area turned into an unexplainable place. 

Ren: ARGH! WHAT THE?! Huh? Where is this? *gasps* 

The place where Ren is is a place full of green clouds and a huge moon. He was standing on top of Tartarus in front of the former S.E.E.S members looking drained and exhausted while the young Yukari was looking at a blue-haired boy in disbelief. The boy suddenly begins to levitate and ascend towards the moon. The others were calling out to him. 

Aigis: NO! DON’T GO!  
Yukari: WHAT IS HE DOING?  
Junpei: DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL CAN’T I STAND UP?!  
Shinjiro: SHIT! MY BODY…I CAN’T…ARGH!  
Minako: YUKI-KUN!  
Koromaru: WOOF WOOF!  
Akihiko: HEY! DON’T BE RECKLESS!  
Fuuka: YUKI! WAIT!  
Mitsuru: WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!  
Ken: YUKI-SAN!  
Yukari: *cries and screams* STOP! DON’T DO THIS! COME BACK!  
*Ren appears as a misted figure*  
Ren: T-This is…the fated day. Many years ago. That’s where-

Ren suddenly looks up and sees flashes of white and a beam of light descending on the summit of Tartarus. The whole place around him explodes, sending him into a place full of white light. 

Ren: ARGH! *pants* *pants* *pants*  
Koromaru: Woof!  
Ren: What the?  
Yukari: Are you okay?  
Ren: Huh, where are we?  
Yukari: We’re still on floor 51. We have 13 floors to go Ren. What happened to you?  
Ren: I-I-I-I don’t know. I was transported into a place. *sighs and stands up*  
Yukari: Hey, wait!  
Ren: Later.  
Yukari: Huh?  
Ren: When we finish the block, I’ll tell you what happened.  
Yukari: O-Okay.  
Koromaru: *sadly whimpers*  
Ren: *rubs Koromaru’s cheeks* *sigh* Nothing to worry about Koromaru. Just a light-headed moment. Let’s go. 

The three proceeded to advance the next 10 floors where they continued to fight off against the shadows. In this duration, Ren used a lot of his energy to summon different personas such as Jack Frost, Horus, Dominion, Raphael, Cu Chulainn, just to name a few. From there, Yukari noticed Ren’s ability to have the third eye which he can track the traces of the shadows which helped her and Koromaru fight the remaining shadows in the block. Koromaru even paved the lead in the latter floors where he spent most of the time sniffing and alerting the group about treasures and clues about the ongoing incident. Of course, they would never forget to fight against the shadows blocking their path.

At floor 61…

Yukari: 5 floors to go in this block. This seems to be much of a breather unlike before.  
Ren: Huh? Yukari, Koromaru, do you see that?  
Yukari: See what?  
Ren: There.

…Ren spots a figure in front of them. This figure was wearing a black cloak that seems to be tattered and torn. Not taking any chances, the three then approached the figure with caution. 

Ren: Um, excuse me. Hello?  
???: *in a Gollum-like voice* Eh?  
Ren: What are you doing here in this tower?  
???: Who are you?  
Ren: I’m Ren. Ren Amamiya.

The figure then turns around and faces the three. He then removes the hood from his cloak and immediately places his right hand on Ren’s head.

Ren: *gasps* WH-What are you?  
Yukari: *draws bow and arrow* LET HIM GO!  
Koromaru: *growls*  
???: I’m not here to bring any kind of harm to you. I’m here because I’ve been searching a man with the power of the wildcard. Be still, child.  
Ren: Still?  
???: Relax.

Suddenly, a green aura comes out of the strange man. His right hand was shaking a bit while holding Ren’s head. Ren thought he would feel any kind of pain or harm from this strange man in front of him, he thought wrong. Yukari and Koromaru immediately drew back as the strange man told them that he is not an enemy, even an ally. While he was holding Ren’s head, he told him something. 

???: Amamiya, the journey that you’re in right now is a journey which you will achieve your destiny. The power of the Great Seal is beginning to wither. The two dreaded souls are soon to be unleashed once again, this time however they will bring a powerful death to the entire universe. You must stop the group that is interfering with the power of the seal itself. You and the other wildcard are the only ones strong enough to defeat the cult of the ones who worship Nyx. Save the boy, the lonely boy trapped in despair and suffering. It’s now the time for him to come back. You and Narukami-san are the ones who can save him. Your destiny is on the rise. Keep on moving child, for you and the others will save the world once more.  
Ren: *pants* Nyx? Cult?  
Yukari: What?  
Ren: What do you mean a cult?  
???: I do hope that I would have the answers for you child. But it’s not the right time. 

The unexplained man then walks past the group. 

Yukari: W-Wait! Who are you?  
???: I am the man who does not have a name. Until we meet again.  
Ren: Wait!

??? then disappears in the flash and the three then set out to continue their exploration. 

Ren: That was weird. I never imagined encountering some strange person in this type of place.  
Yukari: Tch! You tell me. The last time this happened was when we encountered Takaya back at the slums. *sighs* I keep on remembering that event like it was just yesterday. Come on, we got three floors remaining.  
Ren: Copy that.  
Koromaru: WOOF!

The three then proceed to go forward and reach the three remaining floors where the gate for the next block, Yabbashah, is locked. Without hesitating, Koromaru spots a key on the ground and brings it to the two. 

Koromaru: WOOF!  
Yukari: Good boy Koromaru. Well, we got the key. The pathway for this block is just in front of us.  
Ren: Yep. Let’s go back right now. They are waiting for us.  
Yukari: Got it! We can use that teleporter there.  
Ren: Oh okay. It’s better to save a Goho-M than waste one.

The three then proceed to use the teleporter and they were able to teleport themselves back at the first floor. While Yukari and Koromaru began to walk back home, they did not notice Ren staying behind. Ren was apparently looking at the green sky where the moon was so bright. The coffins that were present in their path did not bother them. The two approached Ren. 

Yukari: Hey. Are you okay?  
Ren: I remember looking at that orb. I kinda sensed something familiar.  
Koromaru: *pants* arf?  
Ren: Don’t be surprised of what I’m about to tell you. Okay?  
Yukari: *nods*  
Koromaru: Arf!

*cue Living With Determination  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehJnZnX7mQY

Ren: Alright, here goes. The orb that went through me, I got transported on the fated day. It was January 31, 2010. That’s where you guys fought Nyx at the summit of Tartarus.  
Yukari: Wait. You saw what happened?  
Ren: I saw everything. From the moment you guys “defeated” Nyx until the moment where Makoto made a choice to unleash his full potential by using his life source to seal Nyx. It was a choice where he HAD to do this. I still don’t know why he came and told me about my “destiny”. It’s something that I can’t see ever since I acquired my Persona.  
Yukari: I have to agree with you on that. Even after what happened, I thought that I would be able to move on from his death and going forward. My mind says I’m content with what I have, but my heart thinks otherwise. I mean I don’t regret being an actress or anything. It’s just that…  
Ren: …you wanted to meet him again. Even in the afterlife, right?  
Yukari: *sigh* You read my mind, Ren.  
Ren: *laughs* What? Can’t I say something else?  
Yukari: Haha! Anyhow, I’m still trying to find my own path, both professionally and personally. All of it has changed ever since I met Makoto. And now, we have one chance to save him. My baby seems to be having a hard time harnessing the seal. Hold on! Didn’t that guy say, his power is beginning to wither?  
Ren: Now that you mention it, he even told me that only I and Yu can stop the group or whatever is causing the power to fade.  
Yukari: Yeah. We gotta tell this to the rest tomorrow. Do you think that we can…  
Ren: …call a 1-2 day rest? Of course! I mean we even have to form a new plan because it gets tougher from here.  
Yukari: Mm-hmm! Okay. By the way, Ren?  
Ren: Yeah?  
Yukari: Thanks. *offers fistbump*  
Ren: *fistbumps her back* No problem, Pink Argus.  
Yukari: HEY! *laughs* Let’s head back. Koromaru is feeling sleepy after all *yawns*  
Ren: *scoffs* Same goes for you.  
Yukari: Whatever hehe. 

The three then head back to Yukari’s home to rest for the remainder of the night. 

The Next Day…

*cue Tifa’s theme  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qttJj4ATK1E

Ren groggily wakes up and notices Ann was hugging him tightly. 

Ren: *groans* huh? Oh, hi. *kisses Ann’s forehead*  
Ann: Mmmm. Morning Ren.  
Ren: Morning Ann.  
Ann: How was last night?  
Ren: It went well. It was tougher than I expected. I now understand why you came home drained after your exploration.  
Ann: I just wanted my baby’s warmth all over me ehehehe. *kisses Ren’s mouth with a bit of tongue*  
Ren: Woah. Easy there.  
Ann: Why? Are you resisting?  
Ren: No no. It’s just I just remembered our first kiss. I did not expect that to be “passionate” and “hot”. And of all places, we had to do it at our school’s rooftop.  
Ann: You kidding? It was scorching hot on that day. Plus, that action what you did, I kinda expected you to do that to me.  
Ren: Well, at first you did not like to be touched. After all the shit that happened with you and Kamoshida.  
Ann: Um hello? I was just saying that so Ryuji could stop being so perverted all over me. I was looking forward to just you, touching me all over.  
Ren: How on earth did Ryuji not fall for you? I may never know.  
Ann: Please. I knew he was genuinely head over heels for Makoto. I remember you telling me about what you saw on his laptop.  
Ren: Oh god, please don’t bring me back there.  
Ann: *giggles* Come here.

Ann then wraps her legs around Ren like what she did during the time where Ren had a mental breakdown during the whole Shido debacle. She gave him a kiss on the lips and Ren kisses her back. They were kissing each other non-stop before the time came to breathe again.

Ren: Wow. *whispers* Just so you know, those lips of yours only have a place for me.  
Ann: *whispers* I just want us to get married as soon as possible. That way, you can have all of me. All by yourself  
Ren: *whispers* I’ll make sure that will happen. *kisses her lips*  
Ann: *moans* *gasps* Ehehehe  
Ren: *whispers* So beautiful. So sexy.  
Ann: *whispers* This sexy woman is only reserved for you.  
Ren: *whispers* Ann  
Ann: I like you, I love you, I wanna be with you forever.  
Ren: Hold me.  
Ann: *embraces him tightly* I love you.  
Ren: I love you too.

Later that afternoon…

Rise: You saw what?

*cue Terrible Experience  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7iqpaytlVk

Ren: Yeah. There was a strange man last night inside the tower. He was seemingly looking for me for a reason.  
Aigis: And what could that be?  
Ren: There is a group at the place of the Great Seal right now, unifying their power to the door itself. Not only that, the strange man told me this. Only me and Yu are capable of fighting against this group.  
Yu: Huh? What do you mean both of us are capable?  
Ren: We have the power of the wildcard, right? He only sees the two of us eligible to fight against its strongest members. So, whatever the cost, we have to get ready, no matter what.  
Teddie: Hold on a minute. Did he give the name of the group?  
Ren: No why?  
Ann: Look at this.

Ann then laid down the clue they found during their turn of their exploration. The rest gathered at the living room table to check. 

D - - - H W I - - R – S – A G - - N!  
H - - L A R M - - - D - - -! 

Ren: Huh?  
Yukari: Looks like a code of something.  
Morgana: I remember getting the will by this Takaya guy. Now we have this code that I can’t even explain.  
Yu: Ren, you said there was an orb of light inside correct?  
Ren: Yup.  
Yu: Now that you say it, I kinda got transported somewhere in time.  
Yukari: Transported somewhere?  
Yu: Basically, it was at a place where…to be honest, I don’t know how to describe it. It looked like I was fighting against a “cup” which is golden and sparks were coming inside and out.  
Ann: Oh that? We were holding ourselves up against the False God.  
Yukari: False God?  
Rise: I think they mean Yaldabaoth.  
Ren: How the hell do you know that?  
Rise: We studied it before and from what I remember, he is the evil god and the torturer of wicked souls.  
Yukari: Well that makes sense. Just last night, Ren was transported to the time I and the others fought Nyx.  
Koromaru: Arf!  
Aigis: I sense a pattern developing here. Yu-san was transported to the time Ren and the others fought the false God. Ren, on the other hand, was transported to the time me and the others fought Nyx.  
Ren: Well, this is going to take time to process this pattern. I don’t know what else is going to happen inside.

All of a sudden, they hear the doorbell ringing. 

Ren: I got it! *opens the door* Excuse me do you need somethi-  
???: HEE-HO! Hiya!  
Ren: F-F-Futaba?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
Futaba: I felt like you needed some company, so I managed to sneak out of the house and go here.  
Ren: Wait a moment. Does Sojiro know?  
Futaba: Nope. Nada. And no.  
Ren: …  
Futaba: Kidding! In all seriousness, we were asked to go here.  
Ren: Asked to go here by who?  
???: Senpai! How are you doing?  
Ren: Sumire?  
Futaba: Yup and no again.  
Ren: I’m so confused. Anyway, where are the rest of the Phantom Thieves?  
Sumire: Um, the reason we’re here is that…  
Ren: …huh?  
???: *womanly voice* As I expected, you are a socially awkward person whenever you get surprised.  
???: *grumpy-like voice* *scoffs* You kinda remind me of him kiddo.  
???: *female voice* Come on, Makoto is never like that!  
???: *manly voice* Well times have changed since we last got together like this. I don’t know about the others but it’s best we keep this to ourselves.  
???: *another female voice* True, I just hope the task force in Inaba doesn’t change their minds.  
Ren: Wh-Wh-Who are you guys?  
Futaba: These guys are the top guys who used to be part of the S.E.E.S.  
Ren: What? So that means.  
Mitsuru: Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Mitsuru Kirijo, head of the Kirijo group. This is Naoto Shirogane, Akihiko Sanada, Shinjiro Aragaki, and Minako Arisato.  
Shinjiro: Hey.  
Naoto: Hello.  
Minako: Hi!  
Akihiko: Pleasure to meet you.  
Ren: I see. So, what’s going on?  
Sumire: What’s going on is that we’ll help you guys.  
Ren: With what?  
Sumire: Trust us Senpai. You need more help than you can ever imagine. Plus, it only gets tougher from here. So, we decided to bring a bit of the cavalry here.  
Ren: How did you guys?  
Yukari: *whistles*  
Ren: Huh? *turns around*  
Ren: Hehe. You kept it under wraps, didn’t you?  
Yukari: Well, the more the merrier!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I told you guys that this will be a 1-2 week update? I stayed true to my word. I'm currently on my FInals for the 1st mini term in my second semester. This took time for me to make and I hope that it delivers enough. I'm also hoping that I will be able to update this every week or other week. Why did they suddenly arrive at Yukari's house? Find out soon on the next chapter. Take care guys!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I hope you will be able to like what will happen next. I will somewhat have an update for 1-2 weeks so expect in that timeline since I am still in college and here's hoping that I will graduate this year. Wish me luck guys!


End file.
